Going Home - Next Steps
by teanc09
Summary: This is part three of my Going Home series. This follows Going Home - Jane's Visit.
1. Chapter 1

Mac woke before Will and got up and dressed for their morning run. When Will's alarm clock went off she was ready to go. Will, on the other hand, hit snooze and turned over, pulling the pillow over his head.

She smiled and sat down on the bed. "Do you want to rest, I'll run with Lonny," she asked.

He pulled the pillow off of his head and looked at her. "You're ready?"

She smiled at him. "I don't mind running with Lonny."

"No, I'm coming," he said sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair and it was sticking up in every direction possible.

She tried to tame his bed head but there was no taming this one. "You need a hat."

"Right back," he said getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. He changed into his running gear and found a hat to wear. When he returned to the bedroom he could hear voices in the living room.

Lonny and Mac were talking about energy gels and all he wanted to do was lay down on the couch.

"You ready to go," Lonny asked.

"Nice hat," she said.

They piled onto the elevator and rode down to the lobby and walked out the front door. They began their run with a slower pace. They weren't running very far yet, maybe only a few miles, but it was enough for Will.

Sloan's show had debuted to great numbers. The forty-fourth floor was very happy with the show. Mac and Will were back to normal doing their show. They had gone to London for the wedding of Mac's friends and spent the week at her parent's house in Oxford. Truth be told, they were only in London for the wedding and part of the next day. The rest of their time was spent at the Oxford house. They spent a lot of time in bed just relaxing. They slept in and took advantage of their time alone. One day they never left the bed except to use the restroom or to get food. They were both well traveled so going to museums and seeing sights weren't on the top of either of their lists of things to do on this vacation. They wanted to spend their time together, without interruption. They took long walks on her parent's property and spent evenings in front of the fire.

After running for a few minutes they picked up the pace. They ran for the rest of the time at this new pace. Will knew that Lonny was pushing him and he would never admit this but he was glad he was pushing him. He needed to run a longer distance and in a quicker time. Mac was a long time runner and had the stamina to run longer than both he and Lonny.

Mac slowed down as they were about a block from the apartment and she wanted them to walk and cool down before going back inside.

"Are you okay," she asked Will.

He was winded but he said, "good, ready for a hot shower."

"Me, too," she whispered in his ear.

He turned and smiled at her. As they approached the front door Lonny said he'd see them in a few hours and walked to the SUV.

Mac and Will rode the elevator in silence. When the doors opened in the apartment she said, "shower with me?"

"Love to," he replied and started peeling off clothes as he walked into their bedroom.

After their shower Will fixed them breakfast that they ate out on the balcony enjoying the morning sun. Mac was relaxing in the sun while Will read the paper. When he looked up at her she had her eyes closed.

"Are you all right, Mac?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Just enjoying the sunshine."

He let it drop but she knew that he'd be watching her all day, now.

Mac's Blackberry made a noise and she picked it up to see a text from Jane asking her to have lunch.

"Jane wants to have lunch with me, do you mind it we cancel our standing lunch date today?"

He smiled. Mac and Jane were getting closer. "You should go."

"Thanks," she said squeezing his hand. She replied to Jane's text saying she'd love to have lunch with her and that she'd meet her at the hospital later.

Lonny came by to take them to the office. Will and Mac were sitting in the back. She was staring out the window while he held her hand. When he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear she turned and smiled at him. "Just thinking," she replied to his unasked question.

They made it to the office and each went to their respective office to get the day started. When they all filed into the pitch meeting, Mac was already there, sitting down. Will took his normal seat at the opposite end of the table. Mac had a large bottle of water in front of her along with her notebook.

She started the pitch meeting going around the table. After shutting down most of their ideas she said, "Okay, let's try this again. Pretend that this is a brand new meeting and we have to put together a legitimate show for tonight. Jim, go."

Jim pitched a story and Mac wrote down his idea. "Better, next."

Round two of the pitch meeting was much more successful than round one. Will remained in his seat as the others filed out of the conference room. He was watching Mac as she was writing in her notebook. She didn't look up but said, "you know I know when you're watching me."

"I'll try to be stealthier," he said.

She looked up at him and he could tell she wasn't in a kidding mood. "Sorry," he said, holding his hands up. "What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"I've got medicine in my office," he offered.

"I'm okay, thank you, though. What are you going to do for lunch?"

"Lonny and I are going to get sandwiches in a while. Where are you meeting Jane?"

"At the hospital. It's easier for me to go to her than for her to get to me. Plus she has patients."

"I'm sure she appreciates you going to her. Is she okay?"

"She didn't say anything was wrong. We've not had lunch together in a while, so she probably just wants to catch up."

He got up and moved next to her and squatted down. "I hope your headache goes away," he said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him.

"Let me know when you leave, please."

She nodded and he left her sitting in the conference room. She liked sitting where she could see all that was going on in the newsroom. Working from there was sometimes easier than in her office.

After going over her notes and working out some of the stories for the night's show she turned to her calendar. She was looking for her notation as to when she had her period last and starting counting back to the time that she and Will were vacationing at the Oxford house. She was late. She needed to talk to Will.

When she made it to his office, Charlie was in with him. She stuck her head in the door and let him know she was going to meet Jane.

He could tell something was up but with Charlie in the room he couldn't very well ask her what was wrong. Once Charlie left he texted her to make sure she was okay.

Mac didn't want to talk about this over text. She said she was fine and that she'd see him later.

Jane was waiting outside the hospital for Mac. "What's wrong," Jane asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Did you just figure this out," Jane asked.

Mac nodded and looked shocked. Jane hugged her and said, "let's go find out." She led Mac to the pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test. She took Mac to the closest rest room and handed her the test. "Do you know how this works?"

Mac nodded. "Sweetheart it's going to be fine. I know you're freaked out right now and you might not have anything to be freaked out over. Go take the test, I'll wait right here," she said outside the rest room door.

Mac was gone for a few minutes and when she came out she looked better. "I'm sorry I was freaking out on you."

Jane hugged her and said, "I understand completely. Where is the test?"

"In my purse, wrapped in tissue."

"Do you want me to read it for you?"

"I don't know." Mac was beginning to look freaked out again.

"Let's go sit somewhere and talk, does that sound good?"

Mac nodded and let Jane lead her to a garden area. "This is nice," Mac said.

"I like to have lunch out here. You can't even hear the traffic."

"I don't know why I'm freaked out, Jane."

"Because you're human and this is huge. You have every right to be freaked out."

"Will you read it?"

Jane smiled at her and took Mac's purse and opened it to find the test. "Do you want me to tell you or do you want to look at the test?"

"Tell me, please."

Jane looked down at the test, looked at Mac and said, "Congratulations."

"Really?"

Jane nodded and hugged Mac who was crying and smiling at the same time. When she pulled back Jane wiped the tears away. "I'm going to be an aunt," Jane said. It made Mac chuckle, exactly what Jane was trying to make happen. "Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Does Will suspect?"

"I think he might, but he's not come out and said anything. I figured the timing out after pitch and went to see him but Charlie was in his office."

"Conceived in England would be my guess," Jane said.

"I think so, too."

"You need to go to your doctor and have a blood test done and they will put you on prenatal vitamins. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"No, none."

"That's great. Do you want some lunch?"

"Yes, please. I'm starving."

Jane led them to the cafeteria and they had a very nice lunch. Jane was paged as they were finishing up. "I'm sorry, Mac, I've got to run," she said looking at the page.

"Go, I can find my way out," she said hugging Jane. "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure, trust me. Call me, later."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac found her way out of the hospital and hailed a cab. On the way back to the office she called her doctor's office and arranged for an appointment tomorrow.

When Mac made it back to the office Will was nowhere to be found. She walked into her office and started working on the night's show.

A couple of hours later he pushed open her door. "How was lunch," he asked sitting down in front of her desk.

"It was good. Where have you been?"

"Charlie wanted to have lunch, so we've been having lunch."

"Was there any actual food eaten," she teased.

"I had a sandwich."

"How was Jane?"

"She's good. We ended up eating in the cafeteria and as we were finishing up she got paged," she said standing up and came to lean against the front of her desk, next to Will.

"Is your headache gone?"

She smiled at him. "It is, thanks."

He took her hand in his. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, Billy," she said, sitting on his lap.

He pulled her as close as possible. She wasn't sure how to tell him but she didn't want to wait until later.

"Billy," she said sitting up enough that she could look at him.

"You're freaking me out, Mac," he said.

"I'm pregnant."

He was stunned. "You're what?"

She smiled at him. "Pregnant."

He pulled her back into his arms and held her there. "Are you okay?"

"A little freaked out…okay, a lot freaked out but in a good way," she said into his ear.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "When did you find out," he asked after the kiss.

"I had an idea just before I went to lunch and by the time I saw Jane I was really freaking out and she had me take a pregnancy test."

"Is that why you stopped by when Charlie was in my office?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too, Billy."

"So, what now," he asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"How far along do you think?"

She knew he was trying to figure out where they conceived. "About six weeks…when we were at the Oxford house."

"Were you conceived in that house," he asked.

"Yes. Second generation," she said smiling.

He caressed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm overwhelmed, in the best way. I love you."

"Me, too," she said resting her head against his, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

They sat there being in the moment until her phone rang. She got off his lap and reached over to grab her Blackberry. He was watching her every move. She leaned up against her desk and held her hand out to him. She needed to be connected to him physically right now. He twined his fingers with hers and brought them to his mouth for a kiss.

When the call ended he stood and pulled her into his arms. "All I want to do is to stay here all afternoon, but we both have work to do."

"You need to go work on your script."

He nodded. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Early, 7:30."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You're welcome to come with me."

"I need to be there, even if I'm just sitting in the waiting room, Mac."

"I will let Lonny know we aren't running in the morning but that we have an appointment."

"Thank you."

She kissed him and said, "You're welcome. Go write your script."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to concentrate?"

"You're a pro," she teased.

"Okay, I'm going," he said and kissed her one last time before leaving the office.

Somehow they managed to make it through the rest of the day and put on a great show. She would never have thought that tonight's show started from the disastrous pitch meeting earlier in the day if she hadn't been there to witness it herself.

Will left the studio after the show. She finished up in the control room, went to her office and grabbed her things. She was standing in his office when he came out of the rest room, already changed and ready to leave. "Ready to go home," he asked.

"I am."

"Lonny should be here soon."

"What are we having for dinner?"

He smiled at her. "You hungry?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What would you like, we could grab something on the way home, or I think there are leftovers from Chinese the other night."

"I'd really like an omelet."

"I'll make you an omelet," he said. He saw Lonny come into the newsroom. "Lonny's here. Let's go home," he said taking her hand.

On the way home Will explained to Lonny that they had an appointment in the morning and that they wouldn't be running. Lonny said that he would pick them up for their appointment at 7:00. He walked Will and Mac to the door and said goodnight to them both.

"Go change and meet me in the kitchen," he said.

He was chopping vegetables and tearing spinach into small pieces when he heard her come into the kitchen. He saw her sit on her favorite stool and smiled. She had the perfect spot to observe. "Do you want toast?"

"No, just a vegetable omelet, please."

"You got it," he replied.

"Are you okay," she asked.

He looked up at her. "I am. Just thinking."

"I freaked out on Jane today," she explained hoping to make him understand that she got what he was feeling.

"It's one thing to make the decision to try and it's more abstract at that time, but now it's real. I'm ecstatic, don't get me wrong, but I need to process how real, now. Does that make sense?"

She got off her stool and took him in her arms. "It makes perfect sense."

They ate their dinner, both doing a lot of thinking and less talking. When they went to bed he pulled her close to him and placed his hand on her abdomen. "We did this."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is."

Mac fell asleep leaning against him and woke in the exact same position. Will was already awake when her eyes opened. "This is different, you awake first," she said. "Did you sleep?"

"I did," he said and kissed her temple. "Sleep well?"

"You are very comfortable, William," she teased. She rolled over so that she was on top of him. She kissed his chin and then moved to his mouth, giving him a proper good morning kiss.

He deepened the kiss and held her on top of him. The only thing that interrupted them was the alarm on Mac's phone going off. She sat up on him and grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm.

"How are you feeling," Will asked.

"I'm well."

"Any morning sickness?"

"No, not yet."

He had his hands on her thighs, rubbing the tops of them. She placed her phone on the bedside table and lay back on his chest. Her head was resting over his heart. He was rubbing her back, gently.

"Are you okay with me going to your doctor's visit?"

She wasn't sure where this was coming from. She raised her head so she could look at him. "I'm completely okay with you coming with me. I want you with me."

He smiled. "I'll be at every appointment."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. She pushed herself off of his chest and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just need to do some reading."

"Is this about being high risk," she asked.

"Not really. I'm sure there's a small bit of that, but really, I don't have any in depth knowledge of pregnancy. I've got the basics, but I think I need to spend some time with Jane."

She was relieved. "I've found some great websites that I'll send to you. Jane is really the best resource, though."

Now it was Will's phone that had the alarm sounding. He grabbed the phone and shut off the alarm.

"Do you mind me asking you questions?"

She smiled at him. "Of course not," she said. "I'll tell you anything you want to know and I'm sure some things you don't want to know."

"Such as," he asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure something will come up that you will prefer that you not know."

"I want to know it all, the good, the bad, the weird and the gross."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that to me."

He just smiled at her. She eased herself off of him and out of bed. "I'm going to go shower. Did you want to join me, today?"

"You know I do," he said getting out of bed and following her to the bathroom.

After their shower, in which he spent way too much time making sure she was clean, they dressed, had breakfast and were waiting on Lonny to arrive.

Lonny called up at seven o'clock and they met him in the lobby. He parked and walked them to their appointment, sitting with them.

Mackenzie was called back and Will followed her back to the exam room. If the nurse thought anything about him following Mac she didn't say. Will sat in one of the chairs while the nurse took down Mac's information. "I need to draw blood, do either of you have a problem seeing blood drawn," the nurse asked.

"We're fine," Mac said.

After the blood draw the nurse asked Mac to change into the gown in the rest room and that she would be back with the doctor in a few minutes.

Once Mac changed she came back into the exam room and sat on the table. Will stood up and came to stand between her legs, letting her rest against his chest.

The doctor knocked and entered. She said hello to Mac and introduced herself to Will.

"The blood test confirms that you are pregnant, Mackenzie, congratulations."

"Thank you," she replied.

"You know that because of your age you'll be considered high risk. So that means extra visits and some extra tests. Today we are going to do a lot of talking about your family history. I'll do a physical exam and a pelvic exam. I'm going to have more blood drawn and I want a urine specimen to send off for labs so we can establish base lines. I want to do a transvaginal ultrasound to see the baby. My nurse is going to go ahead and get your blood drawn. We'll take care of the urine specimen in a few minutes."

Mac explained her family history to the doctor and that twins ran in her family. The doctor asked Will for his family history and after she got his history and she did an exam on Mac, had her give the urine specimen and then an ultrasound.

Will was up next to Mac's head so he could watch the ultrasound. The doctor explained what she was going to do and there was a picture on the monitor. "I see two babies."

"What," Mac said. Will just looked shocked.

"Two," he questioned.

The doctor smiled and said, "twins." She pointed both babies out on the monitor and let them hear the heartbeats. Will and Mac were holding hands and both drawn to the monitor. Mac looked at him and smiled, with a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped the tear away and kissed her.

Will couldn't take his eyes off of the monitor. Despite his extraordinary vocabulary he wasn't able to convey the surprise and joy he was feeling. Mac was watching the monitor and Will's reaction.

When the doctor was finished she explained that she thought that the babies were about six to seven weeks old. She gave Mac a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

"What about running? I normally run, am I able to continue that?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Don't overdo and no long runs like half marathons or 10Ks. I want you drinking lots of water. When I say lots, I mean that. You should be drinking about eight glasses of water a day. You need to eat about another six hundred calories a day. Good, healthy food. Vegetables and greens and as much protein as you can take. You're going to want to eat a lot of small meals throughout the day. It may help to start keeping a record of what you're eating and when."

Mac and Will finished up with the doctor and she left to let Mac get dressed. Mac and Will were looking at one another, neither moving.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"Wow."

She laughed. "I think that's an understatement, Billy."

He came to stand in front of her and pulled her to him. "I love you, Mac."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, too."

Mac dressed and they went out to the waiting area so Mac could make her next appointment. Will sat next to Lonny who smiled at him as he sat down.

"Not a word," Will said.

"Complete confidentiality."

"Ready," Mac asked them.

"Yes, ma'am. To the office," he asked.

"Please we've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sitting in his office thinking. He saw an email notification pop up which piqued his interest and he started working on a story for tonight's show. He was really glad it was Friday. He needed to see if he could spend some time with Jane tomorrow. He texted Jane to ask if she wanted to get together with him tomorrow and she texted back that she would be by the apartment mid morning. She knew he would be full of questions for her about babies and being pregnant.

Today's pitch meeting was much more successful than the previous day's had been. The computers at the table all beeped that a news alert had come through.

Neal read the alert quickly. "It's about Syria. The President refuses to leave the country even though he was offered safe passage."

"Okay, let's see what we can dig up. Maggie will you see what you can find me?"

"Sure," Maggie replied.

"Thank you, all," she said dismissing them to work on their stories.

Will remained seated.

"What's for lunch today, Will?"

"Are you hungry? I've got healthy snacks in the office."

She looked at him and he finally smiled and said, "okay, I've got chocolate, too. But there are some nuts and trail mix snacks, too."

She laughed. "I am hungry, but I've got some yogurt in the refrigerator that I'll have for now. But I am going to want lunch soon."

"How about Thai?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Pizza?"

She perked up at that suggestion. He smiled and said, "pizza sound good?"

"It does. In about an hour?"

"Okay, one hour, Mac," he said, kissed her head and left the conference room.

Before she could gather her things and go back to her office Sloan was in the conference room, sitting next to her.

"Hello."

"Okay, I don't have long, here's the thing. Don asked me to get a drink with him after work."

"Do you want to go?"

"I do, but I'm not sure if we're ready for that step, Mac."

"What step? It's a drink, Sloan. You like him and he likes you. You go get a drink after work and then you each go home. It doesn't have to be a big deal unless you want it to be. Do you want it to be a big deal?"

"We're just getting a good rhythm going on the show. I'm worried that if we rock the boat we'll lose our momentum."

"You could say no."

"I could but would he ever ask me out again? I think if I say no or not now, he won't ask again."

"You know you could always ask him out," Mac suggested.

Sloan just looked at her.

"Okay, you could but you probably wouldn't. Got it. So, go tonight and enjoy yourself. You trust him professionally, but what about personally?"

"I want to."

"Then go and enjoy the drink."

"Thanks, Mac," Sloan said and said she had to go.

As soon as Sloan left Mac's phone rang.

"Mackenzie McHale."

"Hey Mac, it's Jane. How are you?"

"Hi, Jane. I'm good. What's up?"

"I got a text from Will a while ago asking me to spend some time with him tomorrow."

"He'll have lots of questions for you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm happy to talk to him, but I wanted to know if there was anything that you and I spoke about that you don't want me to talk about with him. Not that you are my patient, but to me it's the same. I'll tell him the same thing."

"Thank you for asking. If there is ever anything I don't want Will to know that we've spoken about, I'll let you know. I am completely comfortable with you talking about anything we've talked about with Will."

"Great. I just wanted to be sure."

"Do you want to do some shopping after you spend some time with Will?"

"I'd love to. I actually do need to pick up a few things. I'll be over mid-morning."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you soon," Jane said and disconnected the call.

Will popped his head in the room.

"Hi," Mac said.

"Do you have any plans for Saturday afternoon?"

"After you spend some time with Jane, she and I are going shopping. Why?"

"Sir David invited me to the game and I didn't want you to be left out."

She melted just a little. "You're very sweet, you know that," she asked him. "I'll be fine. Go to the game and enjoy."

"Thanks. You about ready for lunch?"

"I am actually. I didn't get to eat my yogurt, I've had too much going on."

"We can go now, I'll call Lonny," he said pressing buttons on his cell.

Lonny picked them up and took them to the restaurant where they all had lunch and chatted. Will let him know about the game tomorrow and that he would be with security for the United Nations and that they would be in a private box. Lonny was looking forward to going to the game.

Their afternoon progressed with Mac actually getting time to get some work done without interruptions. Will got his script written and the show went off without a hitch.

When Mac and Will got home she went to change and he went to find them dinner. After a few minutes Will went in search of Mac. He found her asleep on the bed in one of his unlaundered dress shirts. He threw a blanket over her and turned out the light.

Will had dinner with his computer. He checked his email and did a little reading until he was ready to join Mac in bed. He knew he was going to have to get used to her sleeping more.

He got undressed and slipped into bed. At some point while he was reading she had gotten under the covers. Once he was lying down she snuggled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, about 9am Mac's cell rang. "Mackenzie McHale," she muttered. After listening she said, "you what," and sat up.

Will woke up and was looking at Mac. She held her hand over the mic and mouthed, "Sloan."

"Are you okay…okay, I know okay might be too strong of a word. Listen, let me get dressed and I'll be over," she said disconnecting the call.

Will was sitting up behind Mac, holding her. "What's wrong," he asked.

"There's a bit of a back story. Don asked Sloan to get a drink after the show last night. She couldn't decide if it was a good idea to go or not. Eventually, she decided to go have a drink. Evidently one drink turned into many more and Sloan and Don had sex last night. Fast forward to this morning, she wakes up alone and he's nowhere to be found. She is very upset to say the least."

"He left and didn't say anything?"

Mac nodded. "He fucked up. She may never trust him again."

"She's hurt more than anything."

"Not that I want to think about their situation, but is Sloan on some type of birth control?"

"That's one of my questions and the second is did he wear a condom. If both answers are no, then we have another topic to discuss."

"Are you okay discussing that with her?"

She was confused. "Because I'm pregnant," she asked.

He wasn't sure if he was causing more problems, but nodding in agreement.

"They aren't us, they aren't together, and they didn't consciously make a decision to have children. I can objectively talk to Sloan about options, if necessary."

"Got it," he said. "Hey," he said as she slipped out of bed, "I didn't mean to upset you," he said when she turned around.

She sat back on the bed and took his hands in hers. "You didn't upset me. I'm worried about Sloan. First her mental and emotional well being and second her physical well being."

"Go get dressed. I'll call a car for you. If you need anything while you're there, please call, okay? If I can do anything, let her know I will. I'll call her after while. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to any man right now."

"Thanks."

She dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt thrown over and her running shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I'll call you in a little bit and let you know how things are going."

"I love you, Mac. Tell Sloan I'm sorry."

"I will," she said and leaned over the bed to kiss him.

"Grab a muffin on your way out, you need some breakfast."

"Okay, see you later," she said leaving the bedroom.

Will lay in bed thinking about Sloan's situation with Don. He didn't know Don all that well, but he was usually responsible and trustworthy. There was alcohol involved and maybe there in lies the problem. It wasn't about them but it was the alcohol causing the sex. Sloan had really just started trusting Don and now he wasn't sure she'd ever trust him again. Let alone let him be her EP.

Mac's driver was down stairs when she exited the building. She never knew how he got a car service to show up so quickly. He must have some type of retainer and be guaranteed a car and driver any time he wanted. It only took a few minutes to get to Sloan's apartment.

Meanwhile, Will had gotten up and showered. Jane was coming by mid-morning. He was making himself some breakfast when Mac called.

"How's Sloan?"

"Right this moment, mad as hell. She's vacillating between tears and anger. She is on something and made him use a condom."

"Thank God."

"I know. Is Jane there?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want me to have her call you?"

"No, that's not necessary. Let her know what's going on but I should be back there before you leave for the game."

"Okay. Take care of Sloan."

"I will. See you later."

"I love you, Mac. I'll see you soon," he said and disconnected the call.

The concierge called up to let Will know that Jane had arrived. Will asked that she be sent upstairs.

He was waiting by the elevator when the door opened. Jane smiled at him and said, "Congratulations," and hugged him.

"Thank you."

She pulled back to see his smile. "Come on in," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Is Mac here," she asked.

"Mac is at Sloan's. There was Don and Sloan and alcohol and sex and when she woke up this morning Don was gone."

"How's Sloan?"

"She's pretty upset. Mac said she was angry and upset. Mac should be back here before I have to leave this afternoon."

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"Excited, in love with the idea and scared to death, all at the same time."

"That sounds about right. If you weren't all those things I'd be worried. Has Mac been to her regular doctor?"

"We went yesterday."

"How'd that go," she asked.

"We're having twins."

"What," she exclaimed.

He smiled and nodded. "Two, we saw them on the ultrasound and got to hear their heartbeats. It was amazing."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Twins run in Mac's family, and evidently ours now too."

"So, I'm guessing you have some questions for me," she said.

He smiled. "I do. Can I get you some coffee, or anything? Have you had breakfast?"

"I had breakfast with a friend earlier but I'd love some coffee."

"Come on," he said walking into the kitchen. "A friend? Do I know this friend?"

"I can see the big brother coming out in you, wow. Settle down," she said with a laugh. "I ran by the hospital to check on a patient and he was getting off and suggested we have breakfast at this place he knew close by. I said yes, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Did he buy you breakfast?"

"Yes. He was being nice."

Will didn't respond. He poured her some coffee and pulled out the cream for her. "He's a good guy?"

"Yes."

"What's his specialty?"

"Peds. Sorry, pediatrics."

"Are you going out again?"

"Yes. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow. I will introduce you if I think it may go somewhere."

"Thank you. I'm happy if you're happy, Jane," he said and hugged her holding her to himself.

"Are you okay, Will?"

"Yes," he said easing back.

She grabbed his hand as he was pulling away and made him stay close. "Truth, Will."

"You're as good as my psychologist," he said.

"Too many people let you get away with the half answer because of who you are. They don't stand up to you. You need people to stand up and question you. At least from family."

"I'm worried about Mac and this morning I'm also worried about Sloan and now you have a new friend."

"Was it better when you didn't have all these people in your life to care about?"

"You know it wasn't."

"That's what you can't forget. There may be more to worry about and people to think about but you're better off."

"Bring your coffee," he said walking back into the living room. They sat side by side on the couch. Jane tucked one leg under the other so she could face him.

"What's going on with Mac?"

"She asked if she could still run while we were at the doctor's office."

"Running is important to her and she's got a stressful job and she's pregnant, so having a healthy outlet is good. What did the doctor say?"

"That she could run and to not overdo it and drink lots of water."

"There is a lot going on with Mac that she has absolutely no control over, which for an EP is maddening, I'm sure, there are changes going on with her body. There are some things she can control like not drinking and eating healthy. Running is something she can control. She won't overdo. She'll be smart and my guess is that she will switch over to some type of yoga soon. She won't feel like running."

"She hasn't had any morning sickness, at least that I know of, that's not normal."

"Not everyone experiences morning sickness. She may have some nausea and that's all she might get. Every woman and pregnancy is different. Just because a lot of women experience morning sickness that doesn't mean everyone will. It may have to do with her diet and how much and when she's eating and the water does help."

"The doctor said she needed to eat about six hundred additional calories a day. I don't know how that's possible with Mac."

"You are going to be surprised. If she's not yet, she will soon want to eat every couple of hours. Those calories will be easier to get in than you think. Walnuts, almonds and raisins are great for snacks. Make some trail mix. You want things that are easy and transportable. Keep orange juice in the office. She knows what she wants and don't be freaked out if she wants candy or something that's not the healthiest of snacks. She needs that, too."

"I'll make some trail mix and granola. Thank you," he said taking her hand, "for talking to me about this. I'm so out of my comfort zone here."

"You'll get comfortable soon. You are very attuned to what Mac needs, this is just another aspect of that comfort level."

"She doesn't always make it easy, though."

"Would you want her to," she asked.

He didn't really even need to think about that, "no, I wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was watching Sloan rant and pace through her living room. Sloan was angrier than Mac had ever seen her. "Why did he leave?"

"Overwhelmed and didn't know what to say," Mac offered.

"So you be an adult and talk about the situation. You don't run out."

"I know it doesn't appear so now, but he cares for you."

"This isn't caring, Kenzie. This is cowardice, plain and simple."

"Yes, I agree. If you don't see him any more this weekend, are you going to be able to work with him on Monday?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to see him?"

"I want to understand but I'm not sure I could face him, either."

Mac was shocked. "You've don't nothing wrong, Sloan. He's the one that left without saying anything."

"Why did he have to leave, Kenzie," she asked and started crying again.

Mac led her to the couch and made her sit and listen. "He fucked up. We don't know why he left, but he did. He may be able to explain his behavior and apologize for sneaking out. But in order to get these answers you are going to have to be able to talk to him. If I can find him and get him here, will you talk to him?"

"Yes. I need to understand."

"Okay, go take a shower and let me see if I can find him. The shower will help you relax."

"Thanks," she said and walked into her bedroom.

Mac found Don's number in her cell and called him. The call rang and eventually went to voice mail.

Her next call was to Will.

"Hey, Mac."

"Will I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Please call Don. He's either away from his phone or ignoring my call. Sloan wants to see him and it's imperative that he come over. If not, they are done in every sense of the word."

"I'll call him and then I'll call you back."

"Thank you. I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Mac."

After Will disconnected with Mac he dialed Don, who did actually answer.

"Are you all right," Will asked.

Don expected Will to be yelling at him. "I fucked up."

"I heard. You need to fix this."

"How? How do I fix this? I fucked Sloan and walked out."

"Do you love her," Will asked.

Don wasn't ready for that question.

"Don?"

"I'm here. I think so. When I'm with her, even at work, I've not ever felt anything like what I'm feeling."

"She didn't deserve you walking out. No one deserves that, it's unacceptable behavior."

"I don't know how to fix this, Will," he said frustrated.

"You start by answering your phone when Mac calls you."

"How do you know…Mac asked you to call me?"

"Of course she did. It sounds like you want to fix the problem. So, what Mac was trying to tell you is that Sloan wants to see you and that you need to go over there, now."

"I'm on my way. Thank you, Will."

Will called Mackenzie and explained that Don was on his way.

"You are a good man, Will," Jane said.

"He deserves everything he's about to get. You don't walk out."

"No, he was being a coward and taking the easy way out, but now he has to face her and that's going to be worse now. If he'd stayed it might have been awkward and uncomfortable, but it would be better than now," Jane said.

Mac was waiting in the living room. She heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later Sloan walked out in sweats and a t-shirt. "Did the shower help you to relax any?"

"A little."

"Don's on his way here. He wouldn't answer my call but he took Will's."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to stay while he's here? Are you comfortable being alone with him?"

"Please stay until he gets here and then he and I need some time alone."

"No problem. I'm sorry this happened," she said hugging her friend.

Sloan and Mac were talking when there was a knock on the door. Mac got up to answer the door and Don was standing there. "Come on in."

He could tell she was pissed at him. He looked at Sloan and said, "hi."

"Hi. Mac, thank you," she said getting up off the couch and walked over to Mac and hugged her.

"If you need anything, please call," Mac said into her ear as she was hugging Sloan.

Sloan shut the door and turned to Don, who was standing by the couch. "Sit," she said.

He sat immediately. He wasn't sure if there was going to be yelling or hitting or what.

"You left."

"Not one of my finest moments. I apologize."

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm not sure it will make sense…."

"Try me," she said.

"My behavior last night was unacceptable. I pushed too much and too fast. I had no intention of us having sex. That was part alcohol and part me not being able to control myself. We've gotten so much closer since we started the show. God, Sloan, you're an incredible woman. A woman I respect and trust and we're so good together professionally. We can be that good personally, but I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to be the same good guy that you are professionally, personally. I want you to not walk away and hide. I want you to talk to me when you're freaked out. How do you think I felt this morning," she said wiping a tear from her cheek.

He'd never seen her cry and it broke his heart. He moved toward her and she put up her hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting back where he was originally. "You're scared of me," he said just realizing it himself.

"Do you blame me?"

"I would never," he started and realized that he had intentionally hurt her. "I'm sorry."

"The emotional hurt you caused today is worse than a physical blow. At least that fades and the hurt goes away. I was expecting this morning to be awkward. But I expected you to be here. When did you leave?"

"About 2am."

"Fuck," she said and got up to pace. She was running her fingers through her hair. "Right after I fall asleep you leave. You don't even stay around for a little while?"

He didn't know how to respond to her.

His non-response made her angrier than she thought she ever had been before. "Talk to me," she said sitting back on the couch.

"I don't have a good excuse, Sloan. I fucked up."

"You can do better than that, now tell me why?"

"Sloan," he said and it was his turn to pace. "You make me feel like I've never felt before. I got scared I'd fucked this up and I guess in my head that if I left it would be better. I know that's not true," he said when she started to object.

"That's better."

He was very confused.

"For a really smart guy you're pretty dense sometimes."

"I don't understand."

"You think you are the only one that's scared, here?"

"You're remarkably calm."

"I got a lot of it out with Mac, earlier."

"She's been here a while?"

She nodded.

"How do I fix this," he asked.

"We need to decide what this is and if it's worth fixing."

"Where do you want to start?" He was giving her complete control.

"Professionally, I have no issues. You're a good EP. We have a good show."

"And personally," he asked.

"You know where I stand."

"Let's take a step back. Last night was an aberration. My behavior was completely out of line. How about you let me take you to dinner. Take things slowly. This could be amazing Sloan."

"I know I can work with you. I don't know if I can date you."

"I get how much I screwed this up. Give me another chance. I swear you won't regret it, ever."

She stared at him for a few minutes. He sat there and didn't push. He was letting her decide.

"There will be rules."

He smiled. "I can live with rules."

"No running away is the first and most important rule. If you're freaked out, you tell me. If I'm freaking you out, you tell me. Are you getting this?"

"Communicate, I got it, Sloan."

"I'll go to lunch with you tomorrow."

"Why not today? Or dinner tonight?"

"Because I'm still mad at you and I need to spend the day getting over what happened."

He realized, for the first time, how much he really hurt her. He stopped and came to sit next to her. This was as close as he'd been to her since he'd left.

"I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you."

The tears started and Sloan brought her hands up to cover her face. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. He didn't know it was possible to feel this bad. The person he supposedly felt more for than anyone ever before was sobbing because of him. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair as she cried. When she pulled back from him he wiped her cheeks.

"I get it. I swear I do."

Sloan nodded his acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted. Thank you for coming back to talk."

He looked like he was about to cry. Sloan hugged him and held him for a few minutes. When he felt her loosen her hold on him he pulled back. "I'm going to go and let you have the day. If you need me or want to talk all you've got to do is call, or text. I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

It was killing him to leave her. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he opened the door and left the apartment.

Will and Jane were in the kitchen when he heard the elevator and a second later, he heard, "Will."

He smiled. "In the kitchen."

Jane smiled at him.

"Jane," she said when she walked in and saw her. "How are you," she asked hugging her.

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"Good, hungry," she said looking at Will.

"How's Sloan," she asked.

"She's okay. Don showed up. He hurt her badly but he gets that now, I think."

Will finished up what he was working on and came over to kiss her. "Are you okay?"

She slipped into his arms. "I am."

"Jane and I were about to fix some lunch."

"What's for lunch?"

"Soup and grilled cheese."

"With Goldfish," she asked excitedly.

"Of course. Would I deny you Goldfish?"

"You're a good man," she said with a smile.

Will made their lunch and they ate on the balcony.

"I'm going to run take a shower and then we can go shopping," she said to Jane.

"If you're too tired, we can postpone," she offered.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower. I didn't get one before I had to go to Sloan's."

"Take your time, I'm going to enjoy the sunshine."

"Right back," Will said as he followed Mac inside and into their bedroom.

"Did you have a nice chat with Jane," she asked starting to get undressed. He helped by pulling her sweatshirt over her head and started to pull off her t-shirt. "Why are you undressing me?"

"I'm helping," Will said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "Real reason," she said taking off her bra.

"There are two very good reasons," he replied cheekily.

She playfully smacked his arm. "Come on, real reason."

He sat on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. It's Sloan who still has a lot to deal with today."

"But you're worried about her and I'm worried about you."

"I am worried, but when I left she was better and she wanted to see Don."

"I told him he needed to answer your calls."

She shrugged. "I can only help him so much and if he doesn't trust me enough to talk to me when he's screwed up that's his choice."

"His loss."

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. His hand moved to her breast. She made a noise and pulled back.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"My breasts are sore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any pain," he said and kissed the top of her breast. "They feel bigger, too, Mac."

She smiled at him. "They are. We're going to shop for new bras this afternoon."

"That sounds like a lot more fun than the baseball game. Will you show me, later?"

"Sure. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I don't think so. You could bring me a surprise," he suggested with a smile.

"Okay, I'll find you a surprise. Go keep Jane company while I take a quick shower," she said getting off of his lap.

He walked back out to the balcony and sat with Jane. "Is she okay," Jane asked.

"She is."

They chatted until Mac came out dressed and ready for shopping. They said goodbye to Will and their doorman hailed them a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you need to get this afternoon," Mac asked.

"I want to look at shoes for work and maybe some new running shoes. What about you?"

"I have to have new bras."

Jane smiled understandingly, "sore?"

"I am."

"It does get better," Jane said.

"Did Will tell you about our doctor visit yesterday?"

Jane smiled and said, "he did. Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's overwhelming in a good way."

The cab dropped them off at the first store Mac wanted to visit. It was a bra store called Bra Smyth.

When they walked in they were greeted and asked if they needed help. Mac explained what they needed and they were shown the section of the store that held the maternity items.

Jane sat while Mac tried on different bras. After trying on a few different styles, Mac decided on three and purchased bra extenders.

"Where to next," Mac asked.

"How about the running store. I need some new shoes," Jane answered.

Mac and Jane both picked out shoes to try on and a couple of pairs of running tights. "I've got to find Will something. He wanted a surprise."

"You might have been better off at the lingerie store," Jane suggested.

"He doesn't need," she started and then said, "never mind."

Jane was smiling at her and couldn't resist teasing her. "You're pregnant, Mac. I know you make love with Will."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't, I promise. You can say anything to me, Mac," she said and hugged her.

"I started to say that he doesn't need lingerie. He's well motivated."

"He loves you. That's why he's motivated, sweetheart."

"I love him so much."

Their sales person brought them their shoes and left them to try them on. They each decided on their shoes and made their purchases. Mac wasn't able to find Will anything from the running store.

"Do you feel like going to the Armani store," Mac asked.

"I love that store. Let's go," Jane said taking Mac's arm. It was a good thing, too. When Mac stepped out of the running store onto the sidewalk she got incredibly dizzy and almost fainted.

"Take it easy, Mac," Jane said and had her sit on a bench. "Put your head down, there you go. Tell me when the dizziness has passed." She kept stroking her head, trying to make her relax.

"I'm okay," Mac said sitting up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you feel okay?"

"I do."

"Is that the first time that's happened?"

"Yes."

"Sit right there," Jane said and walked up to a street vendor to purchase a bottle of water. "Drink some of this, slowly."

Mac did as she asked and was feeling better. Jane could see she was feeling better. Her color was looking better.

"Do you feel like walking?"

"I feel completely normal, now."

"Good. Slowly now," Jane said helping her up from the bench. "You okay?"

"Yes," Mac said. "Thank you," she said hugging Jane.

"You're welcome. Let's go to Armani and get a snack at the restaurant. Maybe we can find Will's surprise there."

Mac didn't have any further dizzy spells that afternoon. They had a snack and walked around the Armani store. While they were shopping Mac asked her about work and she saw Jane smile, just a little.

"You've met someone," Mac said.

"Yes."

"Have you gone out?"

"We had breakfast this morning and are having lunch tomorrow."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Not yet," Jane replied.

Mac laughed. "Good for you. What does he do?"

"Pediatric cardiologist."

"Is it serious?"

"I think I might know more tomorrow after lunch. Is it looking that way, I'd say yes."

"Congratulations," Mac said.

"I half way told Will this morning and he immediately took on the big brother role."

"That's never going to change, Jane. I don't care how much time passes or what happens he is always going to be the protector."

"You know," Jane said, putting together that Will told her about the abuse.

"I do know, all of it. We don't have to talk about this, at all. I'm happy to listen and we can talk about it if you want. You are completely in control."

"I made peace with this a long time ago, Mac. I get why he's protective and I appreciate that…honestly, I was so young I just don't remember a lot of what happened. I'm grateful for that."

"If you ever do want to talk about it, or anything, please know all you have to do is let me know."

"I know, Mac and I appreciate that."

They shopped for a while longer not really finding anything in the Armani store and as they were walking they came to a bookstore. "Do you mind if we go in," Mac asked.

"Not at all."

Mac found several international magazines she wanted to read and found a book for new dads and one on twins for Will. Jane had recommended, "What to Expect When You're Expecting," so she picked that one up, too.

Jane found a couple of magazines and was waiting for Mac to finish checking out.

"Are you hungry," Jane asked.

Mac smiled and said, "yes."

"Let's find some dinner."

They ended up eating at a vegetarian restaurant not too far from the studio that Mac had heard about and that she knew Will would never go to with her.

After dinner they grabbed a cab back to Mac and Will's apartment. They were sitting around chatting when Will came home. He first kissed Mac and then Jane.

"How was the game," Mac asked.

"We lost, but it was a good afternoon. Your parents won't be here tomorrow for the family dinner. They have some benefit to attend."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call them later and check in with them."

"I've got to go home," Jane said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Have a great lunch," Mac said and hugged her. "Thanks for today."

"Thank you." Jane kissed Will and gave him a hug. "I'll text you when I get home," she said to Will who just smiled at her.

"I worry," he said with a smile.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Janie," he said and walked her to the elevator.

Once she was gone he came back to sit with Mac on the couch. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too. It was nice hanging out with Sir David. He does love his baseball."

"Almost as much as you do," Mac said.

"Are you hungry, did you eat?"

"We ate at that new vegetarian restaurant near the studio, but I'm hungry again."

"What would you like to eat," he asked smiling at her.

"What leftovers do we have, do you know," she asked.

"Maybe some Chinese and that's it, I think. Let's go check," he said getting up.

When she stood she was very dizzy again. Will could see something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. "Mac," he questioned as she closed her eyes and sat back down.

"Dizzy," she said and lowered her head. He was kneeling down in front of her, holding her hand.

"Better," he asked when she sat back up.

"Yes. This happened earlier, too."

"Do you want to try again or do you want to stay there and let me check out the refrigerator?"

He was surprisingly calm, Mac thought. "Let's try again, slowly." He helped her stand and there was no dizziness this time. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said and placed her on her favorite stool. "Want some water?"

"A bottle, please."

He opened the refrigerator and gave her a cold bottle of water that she opened and drank. "What's that smell?"

"I think it was a piece of fruit at one time," he said as he found the molded, squishy smell producer. He wrapped it in plastic and took it out to the garbage shoot. When he returned she was looking a bit green. "Mac?"

She shook her head and walked to their bedroom with him following. He heard her be sick as he stepped into the bathroom. He was holding her hair back as she threw up again. When she was done she collapsed back against him. "Want to go lie down?"

"Not yet."

He eased to the floor and had her sitting on his lap. He was stroking her hair. "The smell caused this?"

She nodded. She had her eyes closed and her hand was holding tight to his shirt. She was fighting the nausea.

"Deep breaths, Mac. It will ease up, slow and deep." After sitting for a few minutes and breathing slow and deep the nausea did ease some. "Better?"

"Not gone, but better. I think we're safe to leave the bathroom at least." She eased herself off of him and sat on the side of the tub. He got off the floor and stood in front of her and let her lean against him.

"How about a ginger ale?"

"That sounds good, please."

"Sure. You want to lie down?" She nodded and started to get up. He helped her to the bed and went to get the ginger ale. When he returned she was back in the bathroom being sick again.

"All done," he asked quietly, next to her. She nodded and he helped her up and carried her back to the bed. It was a testament to how bad she was feeling that she hadn't protested him carrying her back to bed. He gently sat her on the bed and handed her the ginger ale. "Small sip."

She handed him the glass and scooted back on the bed. "Lie with me," she asked. He put the ginger ale within reach and lay down next to her. She curled as close as possible to him. He kissed her temple and ran his hand across her back, hoping to sooth.

After a few minutes had passed and the nausea had eased she lifted her head and said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Feel better?"

"Yes, the nausea has eased up. May I have the ginger ale?"

He handed her the glass and watched her drink small sips and handed it back to him. He placed the glass back on the bedside table and she curled back up against him. "The smell caused this," he asked.

"Evidently my sense of smell has intensified."

"We'll try to keep the bad smells to a minimum."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Did you have a successful shopping trip?"

"It was."

"Anything you want to show me," he asked smiling at her.

Either he was after his surprise, or to see her bras, she wasn't sure which. "Are you after your surprise or to see my bras?"

"You expect me to choose?"

"Cheeky boy. Hand me the bags in the chair, please," she said sitting up. Her color was returning and she was feeling better. He grabbed her bags and handed them to her and sat back, so she could lean against him.

She took out the bras that had been wrapped and opened them. "Feel this," she said handing him the first bra.

"Is that silk? It's so soft."

"It is silk. These are maternity bras."

"What makes them maternity?"

"Extra support and no underwire. The softness helps, too."

"With the tenderness," he asked.

"Exactly."

"I never want to hurt you, not even unintentionally. I need you to tell me if you're sore or whatever."

"My breasts are very sore."

"Will that go away?"

"They'll keep growing and changing but the soreness will supposedly ease up after the first trimester."

"So for now, look but don't touch?"

"Yes."

"What else did you buy?"

She showed him the other bras and then handed him his surprise. "Thanks, Mac," he said and kissed her. He looked at his books and they read a bit while resting in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnancy – Month Four

Mac was sitting in her office when she got a text message from Sloan asking her to have an early dinner with her. Mac texted to ask if she was okay and that she'd be happy to have dinner.

Will knocked on her door and came in to sit in the chair in front of her desk. "How's the script?"

"Done. Want to go grab a snack with me?"

"Sure. Sloan wants me to meet her for dinner later. Are you okay with me telling Sloan?"

"Sure. We need to tell Charlie."

"Yes, we do. We should do that today. I'll see if he has some time on his schedule." Mac checked Charlie's schedule and found he was in his office now. "Want to go up now?"

Will smiled and said, "let's go."

Will and Mac knocked on Charlie's door and heard him say, "come in. What can I do for the two of you?"

"We wanted to share some news," Mac said.

"Okay," Charlie said.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Charlie smiled one of his special smiles reserved for Mac. "Congratulations," he said coming around his desk and hugging her and then Will.

Will continued, "there's a bit more news. We're having twins."

"That's great!"

They all chatted for a few minutes and then Mac and Will went to get their snack.

Later in the afternoon Mac took a cab to Columbia and walked to Sloan's set. She was going over her rundown with Don.

"Mac," she said, "welcome."

"Thanks."

"We'll be a few minutes, do you mind waiting?"

"No I'm going to sit and watch."

She could tell Sloan and Don were closer than ever. It was the small things. He left his hand on her arm too long. Standing too close to her was the next sign she saw.

After they finished up Sloan came to sit next to Mac. "You're closer," Mac said.

"We are."

"Good for you. Is everything all right?"

"I just wanted to catch up. It seems like we never get to spend any time together."

"We have been busy," Mac said. "Where do you want to get dinner?"

"I know you have run down soon so we'll make it a fast dinner with a promise to go shopping soon, do we have a deal?"

"Any time."

"Thanks. Are you hungry for anything particular," Sloan asked.

"Pasta sounds good. Is there a restaurant close?"

"A few blocks, feel like a walk?"

"Go get your coat," Mac said. She was chatting with some of Sloan's crew while she waited on Sloan.

"Sorry," she said a few minutes later.

Mac knew she needed to tell Sloan but she wasn't sure how. Fortunately for Mac, Sloan gave her the perfect opportunity.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sloan stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sloan was beaming. "Congratulations," she said hugging Mac.

"Thanks."

"How far along?"

"End of the fourth month."

"You look great. How are you feeling?"

"Very tired. There's more…."

"Okay."

"We're having twins."

"Oh my God, Mac. That's great. I bet Will is so excited."

"We're both really excited."

"You guys will be awesome parents."

"Is this out there, who all knows?"

"You and Charlie are the only ones from the office. Jane knows. That's it for now."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Sloan."

"Were you trying to get pregnant?"

"Yes, we were actively trying. Why?"

"We both had the same IUD…just thinking."

"Don?"

"I think so. We've gotten a lot closer."

"That's great. The day you get it removed is horrible. Cramps, nausea and bleeding were my reactions. Do it before a weekend, if you can. Will was amazing."

"I bet Will is amazing with the pregnancy, too. How's the morning sickness?"

"I've not had a lot, but some nausea. Really it's the smells that cause the worst of it for me."

Will had taken to cleaning the refrigerator out daily to make sure there wasn't anything going bad that would cause any odor.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in the back. A waiter took their drink order and left them to look over the menus.

"That's why you weren't drinking," Sloan said.

Mac smiled at her. "Sorry, it's all coming together for me, now."

"No worries."

"I need a favor, Kenzie."

"Anything."

"The game you taught Will about learning to vamp effectively…."

"Ten seconds on a random person?"

"Yes. I need something like that but for facilitating a round table. I feel like it could be better."

"Have you talked to Don?"

"He said you had something…."

"Is he okay with me doing this? This is his show and the last time I was asked for help he was pissed as hell at me."

"He and I talked about it and he knows that it will make the show better. He wasn't thrilled and I get that but he understands that you are the best EP and he needs to learn from you."

"Okay, I'll arrange for some time with him and show him a couple of things. Then we'll get together and put on the final touches. This exercise isn't a quick game fix. This one takes longer and requires a lot of trust between the anchor and EP."

"I get it. I'll make sure Don understands. When are we going shopping?"

"How's your schedule Saturday?"

"Booked, sorry. Sunday?"

"I'm booked." Mac pulled out her Blackberry and looked at the following weekend. "The following Saturday I'm free in the afternoon."

"Okay, me too. Shopping scheduled. We should invite Jane."

"I'll ask her. Tell me about Don," Mac asked.

Sloan smiled and Mac knew Sloan and Don were getting serious.

"Good for you," Mac said, taking her friend's hand.

"Thanks, Kenzie."

Mac took a cab back to the studio. On her way back she called Jane to let her know about shopping. Jane was in, of course. She hadn't seen a lot of Sloan recently, either.

"I'm ready to introduce you and Will to Sam. Can we have dinner soon?"

"Certainly. At a restaurant or at one of the apartments?"

"Let's go out. Does Friday after the show work for you guys?"

"Let me check with Will and I'll confirm."

"Thanks, Mac."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I've got to run. I'll talk to you later," Jane said.

Sloan was sitting in the audience chairs and dialed Will's cell.

"Hey Sloan," he said answering the call.

"Congratulations."

Will smiled. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited and scared all at the same time."

"You guys are going to be excellent parents. Mac looks good."

"She's tired a lot but she's taking it easy, which is hard for her, but she needs so much more sleep. She's stopped running and has moved on to yoga."

"Yoga is really good for her, Will. It will help with her stress level."

"That's what Jane says, too."

"We should all have dinner soon and celebrate."

"That's a great idea. We'll set something up for a Saturday night soon and I'll let you know. Just close friends and family for now."

"If you need help, please let me know. Congrats again, Will."

"Thanks, Sloan. I'll let you know about a celebration. See you soon," he said ending the call.

Mac knocked on his open door.

"Hey, Mac. How was dinner?"

She came in and sat on his desk, next to him. His hand was on her thigh, rubbing gently. "It was good. Sloan and Don are getting serious."

"Really, that's quick."

"It is, but I think that they've both figured out what they want and fortunately they both want the other, long term."

"I talked to Sloan a few minutes ago. She called to say congratulations. She thinks we need to have a dinner, get together, something to celebrate. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea. We can do it on a Saturday night and invite people over. Just close friends and family."

"I'll look at our calendars and see what we can do."

She knew this next topic was going to bother him. "Jane called."

"What's up," he asked.

"She wants to introduce us to her friend. His name is Sam Ellison."

Will's hand had stopped moving on her thigh. She could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea of Jane's friend. She took his hand in hers. "She'd like us to meet them for dinner Friday after the show."

"Okay."

"She wants us to meet him. This is someone who is important to her."

He got up and walked to the window and stared out at the New York skyline. After a couple of minutes he turned back around to see her watching him. "Where are we going to dinner," he asked.

"We haven't picked a place. She wanted to make sure we were available."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Per Se."

"Is that a little pretentious," he asked.

"Okay, maybe that's more a me and you place. Where do you want to go?"

"I'll take you to Per Se one night next week. How about we go to Sardi's with Jane and Sam?"

"Works for me. I'll make reservations. Do you want to meet them there, or have them come here?"

"Does he know what we do?"

"I don't know, sorry. I can try to find out," she said.

"No, it's okay. Let's meet them there."

"Okay. I've got to get ready for the final rundown," she said, easing herself off of his desk. She was almost out the door when he said, "Mac."

"Yes."

He shook his head and came over to hug her. She held him there hoping she was making him feel better.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few minutes," she said leaving his office.

Mac called Jane to let her know that dinner on Friday was a go and that they'd meet them at Sardi's. She explained that she'd make reservations for 9:45 but they'd try to get there sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

On Friday night with the show over Mac and Will, along with Lonny, made their way to Sardi's. Jane and Sam were waiting just inside the restaurant for them.

"Jane," Mac said, touching her arm.

"Hey Mac, Will," she said hugging each of them in turn. "Mac and Will this is Sam Ellison."

"Nice to meet you," Mac said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, nice to meet you," he said to Mac.

Will held out his hand and shook Sam's hand, "nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Thanks. Good to meet you."

"I'll let them know we are all here," Mac said and moved to speak to the host.

The staff seated them at a table and Lonny took a seat at the bar so he could keep an eye on Will.

After ordering drinks Mac asked Sam, "what kind of medicine do you practice?"

"Pediatric cardiology."

One of the restaurant managers came up to the table and shook Will's hand. Out of all of them Sam was the only one that thought the manager's behavior was strange.

Will figured out that Sam didn't know what he and Mac did professionally.

After they ordered another person said hello to Will.

"Does this happen all the time? What am I missing," Sam asked Jane.

"He doesn't know," Will asked Jane.

"He's not a news junkie like I am."

"I watch the news," Sam defended himself. "It's not on all the time for me," he said smiling at Jane.

"We want viewers like Jane," Mac added.

"Have you heard of News Night," Will asked.

"Yes," Sam said and it hit him "You're Will McAvoy," he said smiling. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally that slow. What do you do, Mac?"

"I'm the Executive Producer of News Night."

"Forgive me, what does that mean?"

"She runs the show," Will said.

After their explanation it made sense to Sam why people kept coming up to Will. Jane and Mac excused themselves to the rest room.

"Are you used to all this attention," Sam asked.

"Yes. You get used to it and it's part of the job."

"Have you always been a journalist?"

"No, I was a criminal prosecutor before and a speechwriter."

"Whom did you write for?"

"Bush 41. What's going on with you and Jane?"

This question Sam was ready for, "I love her, Will."

Will could tell he was serious about loving Jane. "Have you told her?"

Sam smiled and said, "yes, I have."

"Does she love you?"

Sam got this smile on his face and Will knew right then that Sam was serious about his relationship with Jane. "She does."

"She's very special, you are a lucky man."

"I know how lucky, Will, I swear I do."

The women joined them back at the table and right after they got settled their dinner arrived.

Will and Mac got to know Sam a little over dinner and they all decided to take a walk after dinner.

Sam noticed they were being followed. Will saw Sam notice Lonny. "That's Lonny, he's security," Will said.

"You go to dinner with security?"

"Yes."

"I get the celebrity thing, but why security?" Sam must have realized how that sounded and added quickly, "no disrespect."

Will laughed. "My ego is not that big. I've gotten death threats and our insurance insists on security."

"I apologize," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it," Will said. "It takes some getting used to, trust me."

Will was actually enjoying getting to know Sam. They had very little in common except Jane. Mac and Jane were chatting and walking behind Will and Sam.

"I like Sam," Mac said to Jane, quietly. "He seems like a really nice guy."

"He's like Will, one of the good ones. Trust me, I know; I must have dated every bad one. I wasn't looking to get involved with anyone, but it just happened."

"I'm happy for you," Mac said.

"Mac would you like ice cream," Will asked as they came to a shop. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thanks."

"Sam, Jane, ice cream," Will asked.

They both declined. Will held the door open for Mac and she went to look at the cases of ice cream.

"What kind do you want?"

"Maple Walnut, I think."

"Are we going to be able to share, or do I need my own," he asked her.

"Your own," she hated to admit.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too."

Sam and Jane were waiting for them outside. They came out each with an ice cream.

"What flavor did you get," Sam asked.

"Maple Walnut," Mac answered first and then Will.

Mac was yawning as she finished up her ice cream. Will kissed her temple and asked her if she was ready to go home. She nodded.

"Did you drive or take a cab," Will asked.

"Cab," Sam answered.

"We're going to head toward home," Mac said.

"Thanks for dinner and it was very nice to meet you both," Sam replied.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam."

Will held out his hand to shake Sam's. "Get home safe."

Lonny hailed them each a cab and they all said good night and climbed into their cab.

"Where are we going, the studio?"

"Yes," Lonny answered and then I'll take you home.

Mac settled back against Will and he had his hand around her shoulder. "I could fall asleep right here," she said.

It was a good thing that Mac was relaxed. The next thing she knew she was screaming in pain.

Their cab had been hit by another vehicle on Mac's side of the car. Mac seemed to be the only one hurt. Will couldn't get her to calm down and that was scaring him to death.

"Mac, breath slower for me." He couldn't get through to her. All of a sudden there was a loud crunching sound coming from the door. The other car was being pulled away from them. There was a police car and a fire truck on the scene. Will could hear an ambulance, too. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he was focused on was Mac.

The firemen got Mac's door open and pulled her out of the car. She was continuing to scream as they placed her on a stretcher. Will came out of the back of the cab as soon as the fireman would let him out. Lonny was right behind Will. Will was holding Mac's hand, trying to find out what was wrong. The paramedics were checking her out.

"She's four months pregnant," Will told one of them.

"Ma'am, you've got to calm down and tell me what hurts."

Mac was still breathing heavily. She managed to say right ankle before she threw up.

"Mac," Will said, holding her face so she could focus on him. "You've got to calm down." She nodded her head and grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. Her eyes were shut tight and she was trying to control her breathing.

"Are either of you hurt," the other paramedic asked Will and Lonny.

They both said no. Will looked up to see that the other side of the car had been pushed into a utility pole. Lonny was lucky he wasn't hurt.

"We're going to transport her to Presbyterian, are you her husband?"

"Yes," Will said "and I'm going with her."

Lonny looked like he was going to argue and finally said, "I'll be in a cab right behind you."

Mac whimpered every time the ambulance hit a bump and she kept her eyes closed the entire time, holding onto Will's hand.

When they arrived at the emergency department the paramedics explained to the team what had happened and took her back into an exam room. Will told everyone there that she was four months pregnant so they'd know to check out the babies.

Mac's doctor was trying to find out specifically what was wrong but all he was getting was that her ankle hurt. She really wasn't able to focus and talk to the doctor or nurses.

The doctor came out to talk to Will after examining Mac. "Your wife's ankle is broken and there is a possibility of some ligament damage. I understand she's pregnant and we did check out the babies and they are fine. Their heartbeats are good and strong. We are going to take her for a MRI, which is safe for the babies. She should be getting the MRI in a few minutes. Once we know what we're dealing with on her ankle I can tell you how we'll proceed until then try to relax. We're taking good care of her."

"When can I see her?"

"Once she's back downstairs I'll bring you back to wait with her while her MRI is being read."

"Has she been given anything for the pain?"

"We have given her pain medication. She made sure to tell us she is pregnant before we gave her anything."

"I'll have a nurse come get you when she's back downstairs."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Any time, Mr. McAvoy."

An hour later a nurse came to get Will and brought him back to Mac's room. She had her foot elevated and her arm across her eyes. "Mac," he whispered in case she was sleeping.

Her arm was off of her eyes and she was in his arms faster than he could react. She was holding onto him and not letting go. He sat down on the edge of her bed and held her. "The doctor said the babies were fine. It's you we've got to worry about." He was stroking her hair, trying to get her to relax. When she finally pulled back he could see how worried she was. "You've got to calm down, sweetheart."

She eased herself back onto the bed and held his hand. "That's good. The doctor was going to read your MRI and we'll know the next steps, okay?"

She nodded. He could tell she had been given pain medication. Her eyes looked glassy. "Why don't you close your eyes? I'll be right here."

When she closed her eyes he pulled out his cell and texted Jane, explaining what happened and where they were at and asked her to come to the hospital. She returned his text and said she would be there in a few minutes.

Will watched Mac sleep and listened to her breathe. There was a knock on the wall and Will said, "come in."

Jane pulled the curtain back to get inside. She stood next to him and hugged him. "How is she?"

"She screamed the entire time the first responders were getting us out of the car. The babies are fine. They gave her pain meds and she went to sleep just a little bit ago. There was a MRI done on her ankle. She kept saying something about her ankle."

Jane wasn't sure if Will knew he was crying or not. He was so focused on Mac. "What happened?"

"We were in a cab and another car t-boned us on Mac's side."

Mac opened her eyes to see Jane there with Will.

"Her eyes are open," Jane said. She walked around to the other side of the bed and stroked her cheek. "Are you feeling okay other than your ankle?"

Mac nodded. "Good. We've got excellent orthopedic doctors here, you are in good hands."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Do you want any ice chips or anything," Jane asked.

Mac shook her head.

Mac's doctor knocked and came inside the curtained room. "Jane, what are you doing here," he asked.

"Mac is family," she explained. "You've got an excellent doctor, Mac."

The doctor sat down and looked at her ankle. "The injury is to both your foot and ankle. You've fractured a few bones in your foot and it looks like you've got some ligament damage along the side, here."

"Does she need surgery," Jane asked.

"I don't think so. I want to put on an air cast because the ankle is going to be swollen for a while. You aren't going to be able to put any weight on your ankle for a while. You're going to be on crutches or in a wheelchair. I'd like you to be on crutches, if possible."

"The babies," Mac asked.

He smiled at her. "They are doing just fine. I would suggest that you contact your OB as soon as possible to let them know about the accident and your injuries."

"Okay."

"I'm going to put an air cast on your foot. I'm not going to lie to you Mackenzie, this is going to hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can. I'm going to get some assistance, I'll be right back."

Will was watching Mac and kept stroking her head. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "This is worse than being stabbed."

He smiled at her. "I'd prefer you not be hurt at all, Mac."

Jane looked very confused. "You don't know about this, I'm sorry, Jane."

"When were you stabbed?"

"About five years ago in Islamabad."

"How?"

"Covering a protest. I got a Peabody for the coverage, too."

Will smiled at her. "You earned it. That was damn good reporting."

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

The doctor came back with a nurse and the air cast. He began manipulating her foot and she screamed. Jane and Will each had one of her hands. She was whimpering and crying from the doctor's work on her foot. After a few minutes he was happy with her ankle and placed the air cast on her and pumped it up to give her support. He showed Will how to add air to the cast and explained that she was going to be given painkillers for her foot but that Tylenol, if it would cut the pain, would be best for the babies.

Four hours after the accident Mac was sitting in a wheelchair waiting to be discharged. Will had gone to talk to Lonny about getting Mac home. Lonny explained that he had a friend bring the SUV to him and that he could drive them home as soon as they were ready. Jane was sitting with Mac.

"How are you, really?"

"I hurt all over. I really want to go to bed but I also want a bath."

"Not hot, Mac."

"I know. Maybe a shower would be better. I just need to get some of the stiffness out, if possible."

Will came back and explained that Lonny had the car outside and that she had been discharged. He knelt in front of her and said, "ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

Will got her in the SUV and sat next to her on the back seat. Jane sat up front and Lonny drove them home. It was a quick trip and Will helped Mac out and onto her crutches. He and Jane were on either side of her. It took them much longer than normal to get upstairs.

They got Mac situated on the bed so she could change into her pajamas. Once she was changed she got her foot elevated and laid back.

Jane found Will out on the balcony with a scotch in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Not anywhere close," he replied looking out over the skyline.

"Can I do anything?"

"Only time is going to help this one, Jane."

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"We're okay, I think. I've called the OB and left a message with their service. I'm going to go check on Mac and try to get some sleep. I can call you a car," he offered, moving toward the door.

She intercepted him and hugged him. "She's okay," she said.

"Thank God."

"You need some time for you to recover, too."

"I know. Thank you," he said pulling back from her. "Do you mind staying?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. Do you need something to sleep in, t-shirt or something?"

"A t-shirt would be great."

"Okay, right back." He walked into the bedroom and saw Mac asleep with her foot propped up on a pillow. He grabbed Jane a t-shirt and quietly slipped out of the room.

"How is she?"

"Asleep. Here you go," he said handing her the shirt.

"Thanks. Go to bed, Will, I'll lock up."

Will went into the bedroom, changed and got into bed. When he pulled the comforter up she was watching him.

"Are you okay," she asked and pulled him to lay his head on her chest?

"Not yet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Foot hurts."

"I can imagine," he said and put his hand over the babies and stroked gently. "I left a message for the OB."

"Thanks."

"Jane's spending the night."

When he looked up at her her eyes were closed.


	8. Chapter 8

They managed to sleep through the night and woke in the same position, Will with his head on her chest and hand over the babies.

"Will," she whispered. He was instantly awake.

"Yes?"

"I need to use the bathroom, please."

He got up and helped her up, and got her crutches. "Thanks. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes, okay?"

He smiled and said, "I'll go start some coffee. Are you hungry?"

She smiled at him and said, "yes, omelet, please with toast." He turned to go but was stopped by her hand on his arm. When he turned back around she kissed him. They stood there kissing until her stomach growled.

He pulled back and said, "one omelet and toast coming up."

She was able to make it to the bathroom, albeit slowly, on her own. Her walk to the kitchen took even longer but she did make it and instead of sitting at her favorite stool, she sat at the table and propped her foot up on another chair. Will smiled at her. He knew she didn't want to be coddled. She was way too independent for that but also knew to check with her to see that she was okay.

He brought her coffee and her breakfast then he grabbed his plate and sat down with her.

"Excellent omelet, what's in here?"

"Pasteurized goat cheese and the normal vegetables you like."

"It's really good. I didn't know you could get pasteurized goat cheese."

"Thanks."

"Do we have figs?"

He was thrown by her question, which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Maybe some dried ones? Why?"

"For a fig and goat cheese sandwich."

"Is this a pregnancy thing?"

"No, I've eaten them all my life."

She could tell he wasn't sold on the idea. "There's a fig tree at the Oxford house and when they'd ripen we'd get them and make fig and goat cheese sandwiches."

"I will find you some fresh figs."

"There's a middle eastern market near Jane that will have them."

The home phone rang and Will got up to answer. He handed the phone to Mac and said, "your OB."

"Mackenzie McHale," she said. "Good morning. Thanks for calling." Mac and the doctor chatted for a few minutes and after Mac hung up she said, "the doctor wants to see me this morning just to make sure everything is all right. We've got a couple of hours, but I would like a shower before we go."

"I'll have to help you shower," he said smiling.

"Like you don't do that anyway, Will," Jane said from behind him. "Good morning, Mac. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning. I'm okay, moving slowly but getting there. We've got an OB appointment in a couple of hours just to make sure."

"Good idea," she said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Do you mind if I come along?"

"Not at all," Mac said. "I'm going to go find something to wear and I'll meet you at the shower," she said getting up and kissing Will.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you okay," Jane asked Will quietly?

"She scared me to death last night. I've never seen her in so much pain and I couldn't get her to calm down."

"I'm sure she did, but she's going to be fine. It will take a while, but she will be."

"I'm glad you're coming to the OB."

"Thanks. Go help her shower. I'll fix my own breakfast," she said.

"Do you know of a Middle Eastern grocery near your place? Mac wants fresh figs and supposedly they have them."

"They do and I know exactly where she is talking about. It's a great market. Now get," she said playfully.

She could tell he was putting up a good front for Mac but he was still really upset.

Mac was making her way to the bathroom when he came into the bedroom.

"Did you find something that will fit over the air cast?"

"I did. I found a great pair of running pants that I'd forgotten about at the bottom of the drawer.

"Ready for a shower," he asked taking off his shirt. She had already taken off the air cast.

"Let's go."

Luckily their shower had a small bench that Mac could sit on and clean up. He helped her with her hair and then dried her off. He was dreading putting the air cast back on her foot. He helped her dress and got dressed himself.

"I'm ready for the air cast, Will. I've got to wear it so let's just do it and get it over with, okay?" She knew he was avoiding the proverbial elephant. She also knew that she had to get him to talk about last night. She could tell he was still really upset but putting on a good front for her.

He put the air cast on her foot and inflated the support. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was holding tight to the comforter. He secured the Velcro and said, "all done."

She exhaled and opened her eyes. "Thanks." She saw the emotions on his face and patted the bed next to her to get him to sit.

When he sat down she took him in her arms. "I know I scared you to death last night, I'm sorry."

His breath caught and all the emotion came out as he cried on her shoulder. All the uncertainly, all the fright everything last night had caused. She wasn't moving until he pulled back.

He buried his head in her shoulder and stayed there. He was holding onto her tightly and she was stroking his neck, trying to help him through the emotions he was feeling. He pulled back enough to look at her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Billy."

"I love you, too, Mackenzie."

She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. "Feel any better?"

He nodded and stood, helped her to stand and handed her the crutches.

Lonny was waiting downstairs for them and drove them to the doctor's office.

Mac's doctor was the only one working and opened the door for them. Jane waited in the reception area while Mac and Will followed the doctor back to an exam room.

"I can imagine it's hard to get undressed, so as long as we can pull your pants down enough I won't make you change," her doctor said.

"Thanks," Mac said smiling.

"I talked to the doctor that treated you last night in the emergency room. I just want to do an ultrasound to make sure, okay?"

"I think it would make all of us feel better," Mac said.

"If I can tell the sex of the babies do you want to know?"

Mac and Will looked at one another and then he said, "yes, please." Mac nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, we'll see what we can tell. Mac why don't you sit on the table and I want to do a quick exam before we do the ultrasound."

The doctor did the exam and said that everything looked good. She had Mac lie back on the table and pull her pants down enough so that the doctor could do the ultrasound.

Will was holding Mac's hand, standing next to the bed. The picture popped onto the screen and they saw two babies.

"They look good." The doctor pointed out Baby A and Baby B. Baby A was a little bigger than Baby B, but they were very similar in size.

"The accident didn't cause any problems," Will asked.

"None that I can see. They look good. You have two handsome little boys."

"Boys," they both said?

"I see two boys. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Mac said.

"Can Jane join us for a minute," Mac asked the doctor.

"Sure. Will do you want to run get her?"

"Thanks. Right back."

He was back with Jane coming in behind him. "Thank you for letting me take a look," Jane said.

The doctor was looking at each baby when Jane came to stand next to the monitor. "They are adorable, which one is A?"

"This one is A," the doctor said.

"Just a little bigger than B."

"Are you a tech," the doctor asked?

"PA. Family practice is my specialty. Did you find out the sex," she asked knowing what she saw on the screen?

"Yes. Two boys," Mac said.

"Congratulations," she said hugging both Mac and Will.

"Thank you very much for letting me take a quick look at my nephews," Jane said to the doctor and walked back to the door.

"You're welcome. Mac I want you to rest this weekend. I don't see anything wrong but you've had a shock to your system and you need to rest. Lay on couch, stay in bed, and just relax, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Thanks for meeting us this morning," Will said.

"You're welcome. Take her home and make her comfortable, Will."

The doctor cleaned the gel off of Mac and helped her off of the table.

Lonny drove Jane home and then dropped Mac and Will off at the apartment. Will got her inside and back into the bedroom. He propped her foot up on a couple of pillows and sat down next to her. She moved to lean against him and finally settled once his arms were around her, on top of their boys.

They lay there quietly just enjoying being together. Mac laced her fingers with his on top of her bump.

"We need to think about names," he said quietly.

"We do. I'd like to have the names William and David be part of their names."

He kissed her temple. "Okay. So we need two more names that go with William and David. I like David as a first name and William as a middle name."

"I'm okay with that. Do you like Patrick?"

"It's okay. Andrew…David Andrew."

"That's not bad."

"Are these guys going to have a hyphenated last name," he asked.

She shook her head and turned so she could look at him. "No, McAvoy."

"You're sure?"

"Completely. McAvoy."

He was nervous about his next question but decided to ask her anyway. "What about your last name?"

"Personally, I like McAvoy. Professionally, it has to stay McHale," she said very calmly.

"We can make that happen."

"I'd like that," she said turning her head to kiss him.

"Me, too. Big or small?"

"You, me and a judge. We can have a big party, but I just want it to be us."

"That's easy enough to plan," he said smiling. "When?"

"Soon for the you and me part. What about over the holiday weekend in a couple of weeks?"

He thought about the timing and said, "that's perfect. We'll have a few days off."

She snuggled back against him. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Mac."

It was as simple as that that they decided to get married.

The rest of the weekend for them was spent resting and relaxing. The family dinner for the week had been cancelled. They spent the weekend reading and talking and thinking about two little boys.

Monday came around and Mac got ready for work with Will's help.

"You ready," Will asked after they finished breakfast. "There are going to be lots of questions."

"I am. As much as I love relaxing with you I need to work."

Lonny drove them to work. Will helped Mac to her office. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so, thanks."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," he said and kissed her.

Will went to his office and called Charlie's office. His secretary explained he wasn't in yet but she would have him call.

He went to the pitch meeting early and saw that Mac was already in the conference room. He kissed the top of her head as he passed her, going to his normal seat at the other end of the table.

The staff filed in and started asking Mac about her foot. "Once everyone is in here I will tell you all together," she explained. Charlie was the last in the door.

Mac explained what had happened and that she had a broken foot and some ligament damage. She would be on crutches for the foreseeable future. After she'd explained her foot she started the pitch meeting.

It was midway through the pitch meeting that Will saw Mac touch her abdomen and look down. Jim was pitching a story and Will said, "Mackenzie," to get her attention. The room went quiet and Mac looked up at him. "Give us the room, now. Leave all your stuff, you'll be back in a few minutes." Everyone scattered, including Charlie, who was the last to leave the room. Will came down to her and knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"They moved," she said smiling at him.

"What did it feel like?"

"A flutter is the closest I can come."

"Where," he asked?

She took his hand and placed it on her right side. "Right here."

"This was the first time?"

"First that I could really tell. We need to get back to the meeting. I think you scared most of the staff right then. Even Charlie left."

"I'll apologize to Charlie. Stay there, I'll round them up."

Will walked out of the conference room and asked them all to join them again. He found Charlie in Mac's office.

"Everything all right," Charlie asked.

"She felt the babies move. That was the first time. I apologize for yelling."

Charlie smiled at him. "Not necessary. Let's go," he said leading Will back to the conference room. Everyone else was back in his or her chair. Will and Charlie took their seats.

"My apologies. Jim please continue," Will said.

"No problem," Jim said and started back with his pitch.

By the time the show ended Mac was almost asleep on her feet. Really the only things keeping her upright at this point were the crutches. She grabbed her bag and headed to Will's office. He wasn't in his office or the bathroom and she sat in his chair, putting her foot up on one of his desk drawers. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair thinking that she'd just close her eyes to rest when she actually went to sleep. Will found her when he came back to his office. He changed and called Lonny. When Lonny arrived he woke Mac up and helped her stand. "Are you awake enough to use these," he asked holding her crutches. "Or I can carry you to the car."

She seemed more awake. "I'm good with the crutches. Where did you run off to after the show?"

"Charlie wanted to talk."

"Everything all right?"

"It is. Charlie is thinking about a new show and wanted my feedback."

"A lead in?"

"I'm not sure. He's just thinking right now. Let's go home."

Lonny drove them home and helped Will get Mac upstairs. Will turned on some music and walked into the kitchen. Mac was sitting on the couch when he returned with a bottle of water for each of them.

"They like The Who," Mac said touching her abdomen where she felt them fluttering. Will put his hand over hers.

"I can't wait to feel them move," he said. "Let's try something," he said turning the music off. "Did they stop?"

She smiled and said, "yes."

He grabbed one of his guitars and sat next to her and began playing. "They're moving again."

"They like music," he said smiling. He continued to play and as long as he played they fluttered. He put his guitar back on the stand and came back to sit next to her. He placed his hands over the babies and said, "bed time, guys." He moved up to kiss her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Is there cereal?"

"I'm sure. Want to stay there," he asked.

"No, kitchen, please."

Over the next couple of weeks Will and Mac managed to get their marriage license and found a judge to marry them the afternoon before the holiday weekend. They'd decided on a judge they both knew and trusted. It wasn't that they were hiding the wedding, but they didn't want the tabloids getting ahold of the information, either. Mac was getting better at using the crutches and could almost do everything on her own now, albeit at a slower pace.

Will was in a suit and tie and she was in a suit. They'd slipped out of the office and were in the judge's chambers waiting on him. When he came in a few minutes later he apologized that he kept them waiting. The ceremony was very short and before they knew it they were putting rings on the other's hand and they were married. It was exactly what they wanted, each other and complete privacy. They hadn't told anyone where they were going or that they were getting married.

It was during the show that Mac received a text from Jane. It said, "Is he wearing a wedding ring?"

Mac smiled and texted her back, "Yes."

When they finished up the show Will and Mac walked into his office where Jane was waiting for them. She hugged them both and said, "congratulations."

"Thanks," they both replied.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier today," Mac explained.

"We'll do a big party later, but we wanted to go ahead and get married."

"Are you staying in town for the holiday," Mac asked.

"We're going to the Hamptons. Sam is finishing up at the hospital and we'll go out later tonight. What are you guys doing?"

"We're staying in town. No plans, though, and that's on purpose," Mac answered.

"I've got to run but I had to stop by and say congratulations."

"Do you need a ride home," Will asked.

"No, thanks. You guys go home and enjoy your long weekend," she said hugging each of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Lonny took them home and Mac went into the bedroom to change. She had her leg propped up on a pillow on the bed. Will came into the bedroom and lay down next to her. She leaned over to kiss him and ended up with him half resting against her, making out.

"Are your breasts sore?"

"A little, not as bad as before," she responded, kissing his neck. She took his hand and placed it on her breast and said, "gently." She missed his touch. He'd been very good about looking and not touching. His touch was very light and tantalizing. She moaned into his shoulder as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Feel good?"

"I missed that."

He pulled back enough so that he'd have room to pull her shirt over her head. She leaned up so he could remove her bra. His hand was back on her breast. "Okay," he questioned.

"God, yes."

He smiled, kissing and licking his way to her nipple, which he took in his mouth and gently nibbled. He was being very careful not to hurt. He might have been a leg man but he was also a breast man when it came to Mackenzie.

She wanted him. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him, followed by his pants. He was against her side and she really wanted to feel him against her.

"Are you sure," he asked when she pulled him onto her. "I don't want to hurt your ankle."

She rubbed his erection through his boxers. He knew he needed to get her undressed quickly. He helped her with her skirt and underwear, making sure not to hurt her foot. He pulled off his boxers and lay down between her legs. "I love you, Mac." He nibbled his way down her torso, stopping briefly over his sons and kissed them. She felt his hand on the back of her thigh and felt his tongue tickling her clit.

He'd kept one hand on her breast and was teasing her while pleasuring her with his mouth. "Fuck, Billy."

She had her hand on her other breast, playing with the nipple, pulling and twisting gently. His teeth grazed her clit and he put two fingers into her and began twisting them inside of her. She began moaning more and thrashing her head on the pillow. She was getting close.

"Do it," she moaned.

He smiled at her direction and began rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue. She was screaming his name as she came.

He moved back up to her neck and nuzzled until she came down. He was resting on his elbows. She opened her eyes and kissed him hard, pulling him down to her. When she pulled back she said, "I need to feel you in me…please Billy."

He kissed her and thrust into her. She screamed into his mouth. "Fuck that's good," she half screamed as he was pounding into her. His hand caressing her breast and he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. "Fuck, yes…oh God, oh…."

She had one of her hands on his butt pulling him into her as much as possible. The other was playing with his ear. When he rested his head against her shoulder, she took his ear into her mouth and traced it with the tip of her tongue. "Fuck, Mac." She knew she was getting to him. His ears were very sensitive. She gently bit the lobe and it drove him crazy. His hand was playing with her breast and his fingers pulling on the nipple. She pulled back so she could see his face and said, "I love you."

"God, Mac. I love you," he said, reaching down and flicking her clit.

"Billy," she moaned and arched up into him, coming.

"Fuck," he moaned as he came, and rested his head on her collarbone. Their breathing was still labored as he moved off of her and eased her up enough that he could slip behind her and hold her. Her hand found his and entwined their fingers.

Her eyes were closed. "That felt amazing," she said.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm great," she said turning her head so she could kiss him. He placed his hand on her bump, caressing gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mac. Are you hungry?"

She smiled at him. "I'm always hungry, afterwards."

"Good to know," he said smiling at her. "What would you like?"

"Are we ordering, or cooking?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Chinese sounds good."

"Okay," he said easing her up and slipping out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and pulled the covers over her. "Do you want the usual?"

"Please."

"Right back."

Will found the menu for their Chinese place and called in their order. While he was in the kitchen he grabbed two waters and brought them back to the bedroom. She had her eyes closed when he sat down next to her. She opened her eyes when she felt the mattress shift. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"Just resting. You wore me out," she said with a smile.

"Can we talk," he asked.

"Anything," she said sitting up. "What's up?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"The babies," she asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"Yes. We are going to be responsible for two babies in a little over four months."

She could tell he was starting to freak out. She took his hand and said, "we're going to have to have help."

"What kind of help?"

"I'll be out six weeks with them but when I go back to work I don't want them in daycare, I want them here with a nanny."

"Okay. That makes sense. I'm good with a nanny."

She took his hand and placed it on her bump, "Do you feel this?"

He had the biggest smile on his face. He leaned down to talk to the babies. "Hi guys," he said and was rubbing gently when he felt another movement. "That's amazing," he said to Mac and kissed her.

"How do we find a nanny?"

"We can ask at the doctor's office for services that they recommend and I'm sure Jane knows of some, too."

Mac knew he wasn't settled yet. The babies had distracted him but he needed to figure out how they were going to function before he would settle. "What else is bothering you?" She always could read him. That's why they were so successful together.

He shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk about anything else yet.

"Okay, when you're ready," she said and curled up against him.

"Thanks," he said quietly against her temple and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please note that there are mentions and descriptions of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Pregnancy Month Seven

Will and Mac were sitting on the balcony on a Saturday morning when their phone rang.

Will answered and smiled when he heard Jane's voice. He mouthed, "Jane," to Mac.

She saw his expression change and heard him say, "come on over. We aren't going anywhere."

"What's wrong," Mac asked.

"She didn't say, just that she needed to see us. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to go change." Mac was now wearing a boot and could put weight on her foot. She wasn't back to normal, but it was getting better. She'd changed into yoga pants, a t-shirt and had thrown a sweatshirt over her t-shirt. The weather was still really nice but there was a chill in the fall air. The trees were changing colors and it was a great time to be in New York.

When she came out of the bedroom Jane was coming off of the elevator. "Good morning, Jane."

"Good morning," Jane said, hugging her.

"Are you all right?"

"I need to talk to you and Will, about Kate."

"Come on in," she said taking her hand. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Please."

Will was fixing coffee when they came into the kitchen. He went to hug Jane and said, "good morning."

"Good morning."

"Coffee?"

"Please."

He fixed them all coffees and they went back out to the living room. Will and Mac were on the couch and Jane in the chair facing them.

"Tell me," he said to Jane.

"I got a call from Kate last night. She started having trouble with Tony a couple of weeks ago, she said. I have no way to know if she's telling me the whole story. They were arguing and he hit her."

Will paled and Mac reached for his hand.

"She broke up with him immediately but he won't leave her alone. Everywhere she goes he shows up. He's stalking her and scared her to death. Last night he was inside the house when she got home. She got beaten up pretty badly and raped. After he left she went to the emergency room. She was given the morning after drugs and tested for any STDs. She's got bruises and cuts but those will heal."

Will was seething. "Did she get a protective order?"

"She did, and filed a police report."

"Is she home?"

"No, she's at a friend's house right now and is staying there so Tony can't find her."

Will was up pacing. "Were there signs," he asked Jane.

"He seemed to get mad easily. I don't know if that's a sign or not. I know people who get mad easily and never hit another person."

Will was running his hands through his hair trying to figure out what to do. "Will she talk to me," he asked Jane.

"She didn't specifically say to not tell you when I talked to her last night."

"You sound like a lawyer, Jane."

"She's scared and embarrassed and doesn't have a clue what to do, now, Will."

Jane got up and moved to where Will was pacing. "I know you're upset," Jane said, and started to touch his arm.

He stepped back from her and said, "please don't touch me, right now."

Jane was taken aback and had no idea what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he needed to not be touched.

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"You were too young. I know you remember some of it, but I remember all of it in vivid detail. Thank God you don't remember all of it," he said.

Mac got up and got a box of tissues and held them out to Jane. "Thanks."

"Come sit," Mac said, putting her arm around her and leading her to the couch.

"Do you want the room," Mac asked them both.

"You know all of this," Will said.

"I don't mind you being here, Mac," Jane said.

"If you would be more comfortable, just let me know, I won't be offended, okay?"

Will and Jane both nodded.

"I must have been about five or six and it was bad but one day I came home after school and something had changed. I know our father was still around, but it wasn't the same. I don't know what happened, but it got better and not too long after he left."

Will knew exactly what had happened, as did Mac.

"You should tell her," Mac said to Will.

He shook his head and continued to pace.

"Billy," Mac said and got his attention. Jane had never heard Mac call him Billy. When he was looking at Mac she said, "she needs to know why it stopped."

"Mom and I were in the kitchen after school one day, you and Kate were at someone's house playing."

"We did that a lot from what I remember."

Will smiled at her. "That was done on purpose, Janie."

"What do you mean?"

"If you weren't there you wouldn't get hit. I arranged for you and Kate to have somewhere to go after school for as long as possible."

"Will, you are only four years older than I am."

"I was a smart kid," he said shrugging his shoulder. "I couldn't do anything for Michael, but he was so little I don't know what he really remembers and he wasn't normally the target."

"You made yourself the target," Jane realized. "Will…."

"I'm the oldest, Jane."

"So why did it stop. No one ever talked about the why."

"That's because only Mom and I knew the real reason and she made me swear not to tell."

"So you and Mom were in the kitchen…."

Will was pacing again.

"Please tell me. There's obviously a lot I don't know and don't remember."

"He came home and had been drinking. Mom and I were in the kitchen and he pushed her and she fell. I took a fifth of scotch and knocked him out. I was big enough to stop him and it stopped."

Jane was shocked. She had no idea that Will was the one to make the abuse to stop. "You knocked him out?"

"I did."

"Did he come after you," Jane asked.

"No. He realized I was big enough to make the difference."

"I had no idea," Jane said. "Thank you. That seems so inadequate…."

He smiled at her and came to sit next to Mac, who didn't touch him. He wanted to be near Mac, but she knew, as he did, that he wasn't ready to be touched, not even by her.

"Did Kate know why we had play dates almost every afternoon?"

"I don't know if she figured out why. She and I have never discussed it, if she did."

He turned to Mac and said, "I need to go see Kate. I'd like to bring her back here to recuperate."

"I think that's a great idea. Do you want to fly commercial or charter?"

"Charter. There's a number on the back of the Amex, will you please call and see what's available? There's usually a three-hour notice required. I'm going to go pack a few things in case I end up staying over night," he said and got off the couch and walked to the bedroom.

"Are you all right, Jane," Mac asked.

"Just a lot of new information to process. That's what you meant when you said he was the protector."

"Yes." Mac opened her wallet and pulled out the black American Express card and dialed the number on the back. She gave them her name and explained what she needed. They quickly arranged for the charter flight and charged it to the card. Afterwards she called Lonny and let him know that Will would be traveling later in the day.

"Did you just charge a charter flight on a credit card?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"No, he needs to do this on his own."

"I don't understand."

"Mac knows that I need to do this myself."

"I did call Lonny and he's on stand-by ready to go when you are."

Will still wasn't touching Mac. She normally was his lifeline, but he was keeping to himself. "Thanks. Where is Kate staying," Will asked Jane.

"May I come with you," Jane asked.

"No. I have to do this for Kate and for myself."

"Will."

"I said no. Please tell me where Kate is staying."

Jane took out her phone and wrote down the address for him and gave him the number of the person Kate was staying with in Lincoln.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"I know you're pissed at me, I get it. I completely get it, Janie. I don't care how old we get, I'm still the oldest."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing at this point, sorry."

Will and Mac's home phone rang. Will answered and it was American Express confirming the charter information and letting him know that the plane would be ready in two hours.

"Plane will be ready in two hours," he said. "I'm going to call Lonny," he said going into his office.

"What can I do," Jane asked Mac.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do. You can be here when they get back, if you want. You're welcome to hang out here with me."

"I think I'm going to go home. Please let me know when they are due back. I would like to be here when they arrive."

"Of course."

Jane grabbed her bag and asked if it was okay to say bye to Will. Mac nodded. When she walked into his office she said, "I'm going home but I'll be here when you guys get back. If I can do anything, please let me know."

"Thanks."

She started to walk away but turned back to him. "May I give you a hug?"

He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. While she was in his arms she said, "thank you for being so incredibly special. You're a great big brother."

"Thanks," he said easing her out of his arms quicker than normal.

"I'll see you later," she said and left the office. She hugged Mac as she left. Mac promised to call her when she knew anything.

Mac was sitting on the couch when he came out of the office. "Lonny will be here in about an hour to take us to the airport," he said sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Unsettled, pissed off the list could go on, but you get the idea."

She felt one of the babies make a sharp, sudden movement and placed her hand where the kick occurred, rubbing gently.

"Strong one?"

She nodded. He placed his hand on the spot and rubbed. He leaned down and kissed where he thought the two boys were at," you guys be good for your Mom. No roughhousing." Sitting up he kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're going to have to explain it to Jane. She doesn't understand."

"I know, but I can't right now. The focus right now has to be Kate."

"I agree. She has no idea what kinds of memories she's brought up, though."

"I'll talk to her. She asked if she could give me a hug before she left."

"Did you let her?"

He nodded. "I know that was huge."

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"I hope you don't have to stay over night. I want to be there when you go to sleep."

"I'd prefer that, too, Mac," he said looking at her.

"Are you going to call Kate before you leave?"

He thought about the options. "I think I will," he said getting up and going into his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac opened the balcony door and walked outside. She was thinking about all that had happened since they had had breakfast. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, thinking and crying.

Will heard her sniffle as he walked onto the balcony. He hugged her from behind, placing his arm across her chest and pulling her back against him. She didn't make a move to hold his arm or touch him in any way. She wiped her eye and continued to stare out at the skyline.

"Why are you crying," he asked gently.

"Just thinking."

He hated that she was upset.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, Kate and Jane. Hell, even Michael."

He laughed. Michael hadn't made a great impression on Mac when she met him when they flew to Lincoln after the tornadoes.

"Did you get in touch with Kate?"

"I talked to her briefly. She's expecting me in a few hours."

"Did you ask her about coming here to recover?"

"She's ready to leave Lincoln. She said she'd be packed for the short term by the time I get there and will actually meet me at the airport. So we'll be back here by dinner time."

"Should I order food?"

"Yes, please. Whatever you're hungry for will be fine. Just get a lot."

"Okay. Anything else I can do? The room's ready."

"No, I don't think so. You might want to call Jane in a little while and see if she wants to talk. I don't think she will, at least not until we're all together."

"I'll call her."

They stood on the balcony, Will holding Mac until the phone rang. Will walked inside and grabbed the phone and talked to the doorman who let him know that Lonny was out front.

Mac had followed him inside and was sitting on the arm of the chair, watching him. He hung up and said, "Lonny's here." Will went into the bedroom and grabbed his bag.

She hated to see him leave but she knew why he had to go and that he had to face this demon alone. She walked him to the elevator. "If you need anything, please call me," she said.

He put his arms around her and he said, "it's okay." She quickly put her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I love you, Mackenzie."

"I love you, Billy."

He pulled away from her and got on the elevator.

For Mac time moved very slowly. In order to pass some time she decided to plan dinner and make sure the spare room was really ready in addition to having bedding for the couch.

She decided to order a bit of everything, pasta, pizza, Chinese, sandwiches and sides. Whatever they wanted, they had and didn't have to worry about ordering or waiting on food. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when Kate and Will returned. She didn't know if they all would talk, or if Kate would even want to, there were too many unknowns at this point, she decided.

Jane called a while later to see if there was any update.

"Kate is meeting Will at the airport and they are flying back as soon as the plane is ready. I've ordered food for tonight, it should be here in a few hours," she explained.

"Are you going to be there, tonight?"

Mac wasn't sure how to answer. She was feeling hostility from Jane that she'd never felt before.

"Not if you don't want me to be, Jane."

"Okay," she said and hung up.

When Will called she'd explained the strange call from Jane. "I'm not sure what's going on. It may be nothing and she's just having a hard day. That doesn't excuse her behavior, but I could understand."

"I don't think I did anything."

"Mac, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Jane's having a hard day. She's pissed at me and probably taking it out on you."

"I've never seen her act this way, though."

"Let's see how she is tonight. Did you order food?"

"It will be delivered in a little while. We have all the bases covered."

"Nice baseball reference," he teased.

"Thanks. I tried."

"Mac, I've got to go. The plane is ready. We'll be home in a couple of hours. I love you."

"I love you, Will. See you soon."

Mac called Jane and she didn't pick up. The answering machine came on and Mac left her a message letting her know that Will and Kate would be back in a couple of hours.

About an hour later the phone rang and it was Jane.

"Hi," Mac said.

"Thanks for the message. Do you mind if I come over now?"

"Feel free. I'll see you soon." Mac wasn't sure what to expect from Jane.

Mac was showing the delivery person where to put all the food when the phone rang. Jane was downstairs and now on her way up. Mac and the delivery person were at the elevator when Jane arrived. Mac thanked the delivery person and Jane walked into the apartment.

"Hi," Mac said. "Come on in. Are you hungry, we've got lots of food."

"What did you order?"

Mac smiled. "A little bit of everything we all like. Come on," she said walking them into the kitchen.

"Wow, Mac," Jane said when she saw all the food. "Do we need to put all this away?"

"I think it is fine for a while. Will and Kate should be here in a little while. I don't know if they've eaten or not."

"Have you eaten?"

"I've nibbled. Are you hungry?"

Mac and Jane normally had a very easygoing relationship. It was awkward right now and Mac wasn't sure why.

"Not really, but that brownie looks really good."

Mac smiled. "They do look good," Mac said opening the brownies and holding the plate out to Jane.

"Thanks. Can we talk?"

Mac took a brownie and said, "of course. Let's sit," Mac said walking back into the living room. Mac sat on the couch and Jane sat in the chair.

"I've never seen Will react like he did earlier."

"He's not had reason to react that way in a long time. This has brought up a lot of memories he'd rather not think about."

"I don't understand, Mac."

"I know and he will talk to you, but you can't push him. If you push and he's not ready to talk, he will shut you out."

"Has he ever shut you out?"

"Yes, but not in a very long time."

"I didn't know how to react when he asked me to not touch him."

"He needs time to process and to put everything in perspective. He was protecting himself."

"He has no reason to protect himself from me, or you."

"You need to ask him about this."

"Any insight," Jane snapped back.

"Lots of insight but this is not my story to tell," she said.

"Why did he shut you out?"

"I'm sorry, Jane, that's not something you and I are going to discuss. It was something between Will and myself."

"Okay. What can we talk about?"

"How about why you are pissed at me," Mac said.

Jane didn't respond and got up and went out on the balcony. Mac closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. She woke to the elevator door opening and when she turned she saw Will holding Kate's hand, walking off the elevator.

"Jane," Mac said. Jane turned and saw Kate and Will and came inside. "Kate," Mac said coming to stand in front of her. Kate went easily into Mac's hug and started crying. Mac held her and let her cry. Will saw tears on Mac's face, too. Jane was standing back giving them space.

Will walked over to Jane and kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes." He could tell she was still pissed.

Kate pulled back from Mac and Mac took her hand, leading her into the living room and to Jane, who hugged her sister, tightly.

Mac wiped her eyes and looked at Will. She could see how tired and stressed he was. "I love you," she said.

He smiled and held his arms open to her. When she was against his chest he said, "I love you, too, Mac, " and kissed her temple. She stayed in his arms until Jane and Kate separated. "Let's sit," he said, taking Mac's hand and leading her to the couch. He kept her next to him with his arm around her shoulders.

They were all sitting there watching the others, no one speaking. Will finally broke the silence. "Kate will be staying here while she recovers and we're still discussing what happens next."

"Thanks," Kate said.

"If I can do anything, please let me know," Mac said.

"I will, Mac, thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said rubbing her bump.

"Have you picked out names?"

"We're still working on that," she replied smiling.

"There are some really good brownies in the kitchen," Jane said.

"Plus, plenty of food for when you're hungry," Mac said. "Do you want to unpack or rest?"

"I'd love a shower and maybe a quick nap, if you don't mind," Kate said.

"I'll show you where everything is located," Mac said. "Follow me."

Jane and Will were watching each other. "Are you still pissed," he asked Jane.

"Pissed is too strong. I don't understand why you reacted the way you did and why you didn't want Mac or I touching you."

"I'm not ready to talk about this, Jane."

"Okay."

"There is no reason to be pissed at Mac. You're mad at me, not her and she doesn't need the stress."

"Is she okay?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high, nothing to worry about right now, but I don't want her to have any added stress that can be avoided."

"She's worried about you."

"She and I will talk."

Mac walked back into the living room and they both looked at her. "I can give you the room," she offered.

"You're fine, Mac. Come sit," Jane said. She saw Mac look at Will and he nodded his head. She sat down next to him and he took her hand in his.

"I apologize," Jane said to Mac.

"I don't understand, Jane. Please explain this to me."

"I was frustrated and took that out on you. You did nothing wrong."

"We're family, Jane. I get that you're frustrated and confused. I'm here to help, that's all I want to do."

"I appreciate that, Mac, I do."

Mac was rubbing her side. "Are you okay," Jane asked.

"I am, thanks. Just a strong kick."

"How is the nanny search going," she asked.

"It's not. We've talked to a couple of groups but we weren't impressed."

"I'll ask around and see who my colleagues recommend."

"Thanks," Mac said. There was still tension but not as bad as before. She knew Jane wouldn't be satisfied until she knew why Will withdrew from them both.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you hungry," Will asked Mac.

She smiled and said, "yes."

"Come on," he said pulling her up from the couch. "You hungry, Jane?"

"I might have something light, if there is anything light in there," she said smiling.

He stopped when he entered the kitchen. There was food everywhere. "Mac."

"I got a bit of what we all like."

He turned to her and smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He felt one of the boys kick where he had his hand on her side.

"The kicks are getting stronger."

Jane was smiling at them. "Do you want to feel," Mac asked.

Jane nodded and Mac placed her hand where the baby was kicking. "Do their kicks feel different?"

Mac thought about it and said, "I don't think so, at least I haven't been able to tell the difference yet."

Will grabbed them plates, forks and ask, "what do you want to drink?"

"Cranberry juice, please," Mac said.

"Jane?"

"Water, please," she said.

Will poured Mac her juice and grabbed two water bottles for he and Jane.

Mac fixed her plate and grabbed her juice and walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch. Will and Jane joined her a few minutes later with their plates. They were all eating but it wasn't necessarily a comfortable atmosphere. They were all still on edge with each other.

"This is great, where did you order from," Will asked Mac.

"I had a catering service pull it all together from all of the places we normally eat."

"I had no idea they would do that, and on such short notice," Jane said.

"There's a place I use a lot that specializes in being able to pull things together on short notice. It's more expensive, but when you need something done, they are the ones that can do it for you."

They finished up their food and Mac took their plates to the kitchen. While she was washing up Will came in and stood behind her, his hands on the boys.

"Hi," she said turning her head to see him.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you okay," she asked.

"Yes."

She washed all of their dishes, dried her hands and turned around so that she was facing him. "May I," she asked.

He nodded. She placed both hands on his cheeks, caressing and soothing him. She rubbed his temples and then began running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, nice."

"Good," she whispered. "I want it to feel good. Feel me touching you, loving you."

His hands moved to her shoulders, his forehead resting against hers. "You shouldn't have to ask."

"You have to feel comfortable and until you are, I'll ask, okay?"

"I know you won't hurt me, I know that, Mac, but it's not just the touch it's the unexpected contact."

"How can I help?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to explain this to Jane?"

"Not really. I know I have to but…."

"Not until you are ready, Will."

"I'd rather have her understand and have it over with, you know what I mean?"

She nodded. "Want to go talk to her now, or wait until Kate is up?"

"Now," he said, taking one hand that was running through his hair brought it to his mouth for a kiss and led her out of the kitchen.

Kate was sitting with Jane when they walked back into the living room.

"Nice sleep," Mac asked.

"It was, thanks. I've not slept well in a while."

"You're safe here," Mac said sitting next to Kate, and took her hand.

"I know I am, thank you," Kate said putting her arm around Mac.

Mac winced.

"Are you okay," Kate asked. Mac took Kate's hand and laid it where she could feel a baby kick.

"That's strong."

"You should feel it from my perspective," Mac said. "They really move when there's music," she said smiling.

"They like The Who," Will added.

"They like when Will plays, too."

Will shrugged.

"Are you hungry," Mac asked Kate.

"Not right now, thanks, though."

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourself, okay?"

Kate smiled and said, "okay."

"Do you feel like talking," Will asked Kate.

"Sure," she replied.

"Janie, are you okay talking?"

"Yes."

"Are both of you all right with Mac being here while we talk?"

"If you aren't, please say so, I don't mind to give you the room," Mac added.

"I'm fine with Mac staying," Kate said and Jane agreed.

"Any rules," Will asked, "anything off limits?"

They both shook their heads. "Okay," he said. "I have one rule, no touching me unless I say it is all right."

"Okay," Kate agreed and Jane nodded.

"Can we talk about that," Jane asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Maybe I don't know or just don't remember but why don't you want to be touched," Jane asked Will.

Will got up and began pacing in the living room. "The abuse started when I was about four, per Mom. At first it was a pop too hard for something I'd done. A long time would go by and then something else would happen and then both physical and emotional abuse were happening. What I didn't know at the time is that Mom was being abused, too. She was hiding it from everyone. That was what was normal, Jane. When I was six our father came home drunk one night. This was the first time alcohol played a part. I was asleep in bed and he came in, Mom was right behind him trying to get him to stop, he grabbed my arm, drug me out of bed, down the hallway and into the kitchen. He threw me into a chair and took his belt and tied me to the chair. I was screaming and crying. I was asleep and had no idea what was coming. If I had been awake I could have seen him coming, but it wasn't just the grabbing, it's that it was unexpected. He dislocated my shoulder by dragging me to the kitchen."

All three women were crying for the hurt little boy that would turn into the great man in the room with them.

"That was when the touching problem started," he said. "Ironically, years later I had a doctor ask me if I had ever dislocated my shoulder and when I told him yes, he explained that he thought that was why I was able to pitch so well."

"What about your knee," Mac asked.

"That is from landing and is normal for pitchers."

Mac reached for the tissues and took some and passed the box to Kate who did the same and passed it along to Jane.

"He liked to catch me off guard. If I was awake or aware of him I was able to get away a lot of the time."

"Do you remember going on play dates a lot," Jane asked Kate. Kate smiled at Will. "You knew," Jane asked.

"We never talked about it but I knew Will was the reason we were out of the house so often. He talked about us going to see friends and how great he thought it was that we had so many friends. He made it seem like it was normal. You were too little, I think, to remember a lot of this. I don't think Michael remembers very much at all. He won't talk about it and I'm not sure he's ever talked about it with anyone."

"Can you tell us about what happened with Tony," Mac asked Kate.

Kate grabbed some more tissues while Will came to sit next to her. "Do you mind if I hold your hand," he asked. She held her hand out to him and he laced his fingers with hers. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, Will. It all started about a month ago. Everything was going well, we'd been dating for a while and it was getting very serious. We had set up a time to meet and I got held up at work. I called and texted him but when I finally arrived he was furious. I was about half an hour late. I'd never seen him that way before. There were no signs," she said specifically to Will. "He was pitching a fit. We'd missed some movie he wanted to see. I told him I was going home and he threw a glass and hit the door as I was about to open it to leave. He apologized and said that it wasn't that we'd missed a movie but that he'd had a bad day and didn't mean to take it out on me. Things went back to normal for almost two weeks. We were arguing and he pushed me to the floor and held me down." Will squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. "I pushed him off of me and got up and he slapped me a couple of times. I'd had too much experience with this and broke it off. I'd never seen someone that mad, not even our father. I made sure to have someone with me when I broke it off. After that he called and texted and wouldn't stop. I received 317 texts that night. I finally turned the phone off and decided that I would change my number. When I went to work he showed up. I had to explain to my boss about the situation and we added extra security. Everywhere I went he showed up. I was his new goal. I don't know if he was trying to scare me or what. I was plenty freaked out. I left work early yesterday and when I got home he was in the house." She wiped her eyes and nose.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to talk about this," Will said.

"I need to talk about it and I know it's safe here. He beat me and he raped me. I can't go into detail yet, but it was extensive. I called the police and filed a report. They took me to the hospital where they did an exam and gave me the morning after medication, just in case. I did file a restraining order on him. The police were going to pick him up for rape and assault, but I've not heard if they have yet, or not."

"They have," Will said.

"Good. I arranged to stay with friends so he couldn't find me and when Will called I knew coming here was the right choice. I think being here long term is what I need, too. I need to be with family and you all are here, plus the family is expanding soon, I want to see my new nephews regularly."

"Have you seen Michael," Jane asked.

"I've not. He's cut off all communication with me. I heard he was in another altercation at a bar, but I don't know if that's true and what came of it, if it was true."

The four of them continued talking, and snacking on the food, until Will saw Mac yawn and decided that it was time for bed. "Jane, do you want to stay here, or go home?"

"I'm going home. Sam is there waiting on me."

"Good, I'm glad he's going to be there," Will said. "I'll call you a car."

"Thanks," she replied.

Mac had gone into the bedroom and Kate was putting food away in the kitchen. Will was waiting with Jane.

"Are you okay," he asked Jane?

"Yes, I think so. It's a lot to process. There is so much I don't know, or don't remember."

"I'll answer any questions you have."

"Thanks."

The phone rang, the doorman let Will know that the car was waiting downstairs. "Your car awaits," he said smiling at her.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Janie," he said and kissed her cheek then pulled her into a hug, saying, "it's okay."

She hugged him back strongly and pulled back when she felt him shift. "Good night, Will," she said getting on the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Will walked into the kitchen to see all the food put away. "How'd you do all this," he asked Kate.

"The refrigerator is packed. You won't have to order food for a long time," she teased him.

"Ready for bed?"

She nodded.

"If you have any nightmares or need anything, just knock, okay."

"Thank you," she said as he walked her to the spare bedroom.

Will quietly walked into the bedroom and grabbed some shorts to sleep in and walked into the bathroom where Mac was brushing her teeth. He kissed her cheek and caressed her bump.

"How do you feel," she asked him.

"Tired but not bad. I thought I'd feel worse, but maybe small blessings, huh?

"Will you be able to sleep?"

"I hope so. I'm sure there will be dreams, but hopefully not bad ones."

"Do you want me to touch you and wake you up if you are having a bad dream?"

"Don't touch me. I don't know how I'll react and I don't want to hurt you. I think if I hear you call me Billy it will be okay."

She nodded, understanding his thought process. "Get changed and ready for bed," she said and walked out of the bathroom.

She was already under the covers when he came out of the bathroom. She lifted the covers for him and he slipped under them. He rested his head on her chest and caressed the babies.

"Do you want an Ambien?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied. "Will you do the hair thing?"

She smiled at him and gently scraped his scalp with her nails and let his hair run through her fingers.

"Nice," he whispered with his eyes closed.

She kept up the ministration until she knew he was asleep. She stayed awake, watching him. She'd hoped that he would be able to sleep and not dream, but she knew that was unrealistic. It was a few hours later that she heard him whimper and she woke up. He was crying in his sleep. "Billy, wake up."

His eyes flew open and he lifted himself off of her.

"You were whimpering and crying in your sleep," she explained.

"I don't remember anything."

"Good. Lay back down."

"I love you, Mac," he said and kissed her before lying back down with his head on her chest. "Have you slept?"

"Some."

Will fell back asleep with Mac watching over him. Eventually, she also fell asleep and they made it through the night relatively unscathed.

Pregnancy Month Nine

Mac was extremely uncomfortable now. The babies were due in just over three weeks. She was at work in the conference room with Jim when all of a sudden she collapsed. Will was out of the office at an appointment with Dr. Habib, whom he had been seeing a lot more of since the story of Kate's abuse was brought to his knowledge. Kate was still staying with Will and Mac at the apartment but in the smaller bedroom that was more storage than anything, so the main guest room could be turned into a nursery. Her current task was helping them get the nursery ready.

Jim called for help and an ambulance. Maggie had called Charlie and he was now in with Jim and Mac waiting on the ambulance. When it did arrive Charlie went with Mac to the hospital. Charlie kept trying Will's cell and when he finally picked up Charlie told him what had happened and that they were almost at Presbyterian. Lonny drove Will to the hospital and he ran inside as soon as Lonny stopped the SUV.

"My wife was brought in by ambulance, she collapsed and she's pregnant, Mackenzie McHale, it might be under Mackenzie McAvoy," he told the person at the information desk.

"The doctor is with your wife right now and she will come out and talk with you as soon as she knows something. I'll let her know you're here. Have a seat, please."

He heard the woman call back to the nurse's station and let them know he was waiting and would like to talk to the doctor. Lonny came in and sat next to Will. It might have been a few minutes but to Will, who didn't know what had happened, the wait was excruciating. He saw Charlie come into the waiting area.

"What happened?"

"All I know is that she was meeting with Jim in the conference room and she collapsed. Maggie called me and Jim called for an ambulance. She was unconscious for the ride over here," Charlie said.

A doctor called out for the McAvoy family and Will was in front of her in a second. "How's my wife?"

"She's awake now. She collapsed due to her blood pressure. She has preeclampsia. Do you know what that means?"

"I do. Are the babies okay?"

"They are doing fine, Mr. McAvoy. Your wife's OB will be by in a few minutes to see her. You're welcome to come back and wait with her."

"Please," he replied. Charlie explained that he had to get back to the office but he wanted to be called immediately if anything changed. Will nodded and Lonny took a seat.

Mac was lying on her left side when Will came into her room. Her eyes were closed and she had an IV in her arm. He sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his and caressed her head. Her eyes opened and she saw Will. "Will."

He sat on the bed so he could hold her and let her rest in his arms. "You scared a lot of people today, Mac. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. My blood pressure was too high, that's why I passed out."

"Did the doctor tell you about the preeclampsia?"

She nodded. "My OB will be by soon, too."

"What did the doctor tell you you had to do?"

"Bed rest until these guys are born."

A knock on her door interrupted them. Mac's OB came in and said hello to them. "How are you feeling, Mac?"

"I'm okay. A little freaked out."

"That's normal. You know the only cure for preeclampsia is to deliver and we want to keep these guys in as long as possible. You still have three weeks to go. Have they dropped any?"

"Some."

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to check their positioning and then we need to talk about the birth, okay?"

"Okay," Mac agreed. Will nodded.

Mac's doctor arranged for the ultrasound and she was taken down to the suite about an hour later. One of the babies was facing down and one was breech. The doctor came back in to see Mac and Will after she'd looked at the ultrasound.

"One baby is turned head down and one is breech, bottom down, at this point. That may change. We'll check again in about a week. If he doesn't turn we are going to need to do a Caesarian."

"What's the recovery time," Will asked.

"Eight weeks. For natural child birth it's six weeks," she told him for perspective.

"How long does Mac have to stay here?"

"I'm putting her on bed rest but she doesn't have to stay in the hospital. Once we've got some fluids in her and her blood pressure is down some she can go home. It's imperative that she rest and if possible to have someone with her. She needs to rest on her left side to relive pressure. The only time you can be out of bed, or off the couch is to use the bathroom and shower," she said the last part directly to Mac.

"Got it," Mac replied. "Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome. I'll have my receptionist call and let you know about your next appointment, okay?"

"Okay."

"Rest is the best thing you can do right now, and relax, we've got three weeks. I'll see you later and call me if you have any problems."

"Thanks," Mac said.

"At least you'll be at home and not in the hospital," Will said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm okay with being on bed rest, Billy. I am. It's three weeks, it could be a lot worse. I'm more concerned with having a c-section."

There was a knock on Mac's door.

"Come in," Mac said.

Jane stuck her head inside. "You up for company," she asked.

"For you, always," Mac said.

Jane came inside and hugged Will and Mac. "What happened?"

"I collapsed at the studio and got brought in by ambulance," Mac explained. "Preeclampsia."

"Did your OB put you on bed rest?"

Mac nodded. "She also did an ultrasound. One of the boys is breech and if he stays that way I'll have to have a c-section."

"Normally if baby A is head down you can try a vaginal delivery and sometimes after the first baby is delivered baby B will turn, or the doctor can turn him. Either way you'll deliver in an operating room instead of a birthing room in case a c-section is necessary."

"That's normal," Will asked.

"Yes, any time with multiples."

Jane visited with them until Mac was discharged and Will took her home. When they got to the apartment Kate was there working on the nursery.

"Hi, what are you guys doing home in the middle of the day," Kate asked.

"I collapsed at the studio and we've been at the hospital," she said lying down on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been put on bed rest," she explained.

"I'm going to fix us some lunch," Will said going to the kitchen.

"Is he okay," Kate asked.

"He will be," she said.

"Will you be okay here for a few minutes if I go talk to him?"

"Yes, thanks."

Kate walked into the kitchen where Will was chopping vegetables for a salad. She could tell by the knife movements how upset he was. "Did you see Jane at the hospital?"

He nodded and kept chopping. "She stayed with us for a while."

"I'll stay with Mac, whatever she needs."

He looked up at her and said, "thank you. She's going to be bored and Mac doesn't do doing nothing, well."

"We've got a nursery to complete and a nanny to still find. I talked to a couple of other places today and I'm just not getting a good feeling from any of them."

Will got an idea but he needed to talk to Mac. "Will you tear some lettuce for me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course," she said and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"I'll be right back," he said walking to the living room.

He sat on the table in front of the couch. "I've got an idea…."

"Tell me," she said.

"What do you think of Kate being their nanny?"

"I love the idea. Would she do it, though?"

"I'll ask her," he said smiling and kissed her before going back into the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing the lettuce."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do?"

"Stay in here a minute and talk to me."

"Okay," she said sitting on the stool. "What's up?"

"Do you still want to stay in New York?"

"Yes, I can't go back to Lincoln now. Plus all of you guys are here, I don't want to be there essentially by myself."

"Would you consider being the nanny?"

"Will…."

"It's a perfect solution. You already live here, you're family, you are exactly what we want in a nanny, please explain to me why this wouldn't work."

"Have you talked to Mac about this idea?"

"Yes, she loves the idea. You are welcome to stay here, as long as you want whether you accept or not, you know that, right? You know what I'm going to pay a nanny, is that a problem?"

"Thanks, I do know I can stay here and I appreciate you letting me. The pay is very generous. I just haven't been happy with anyone I've interviewed."

"You should be their nanny, Kate."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Perfect, thanks."

"I'm thinking, Will."

He smiled at her. "Help me take lunch out," he said and kissed her cheek.

They took lunch to Mac who was propped up on her left side. "Thanks. Did he ask you?"

"He did."

"What do you think," Mac asked her, and rubbed her side.

"Someone kicking," Will asked.

"Yes. You know until the babies are born you can help me. I'm supposed to have someone with me."

"Just in case," she asked.

"Yes."

"Of course, that's no problem."

"Then you can transition to being their nanny," Mac said rubbing the boys.

"This won't be weird for you guys, paying me to take care of the boys," Kate asked.

"No, not at all. We'd pay a stranger," Mac said.

"The trust is actually paying, but still it wouldn't be weird. We would be very grateful and very lucky to have someone we already know, trust and love taking care of our children."

"Okay, you've convinced me, I'll be the nanny."

Will was smiling, as was Mac. "Thank you," Mac said.

"I'll have the attorney for the trust set everything up. Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter to this story. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their reviews and questions. There will be at least one more story in this series.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks found Mac and Kate finishing up the nursery and prepping for the boys' birth. All of their clothing had been washed and now it was a waiting game. Will was coping well with Jim as his EP. Jim, on the other hand, was having a hard time living up to Mac's standards. He wasn't as good as Mac, yet, but he was trying and Will saw that and told him he was doing a good job.

"Do you remember when you said you wanted to know everything many months ago," Mac asked him when he answered his phone.

"Yes," he said, hesitating.

"I just lost my mucus plug."

"What does that mean, Mac?"

"That my cervix is effacing and dilating."

"Soon?"

"We'll ask at the appointment. I'll see you there. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mac."

When Kate took Mac to her weekly appointment Will was waiting for her in the office.

"Hi," he said and kissed her.

"Hi," she responded and hugged him and didn't let go.

"You okay," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "How about we get lunch on the way home and eat in bed," he suggested.

He saw her smile and knew he'd said the right thing. "Sounds nice."

The nurse called them back and had Mac change. She was sitting on the exam table with her head resting against Will. He was massaging her shoulders while they waited.

When the doctor came in she explained that she wanted to do an ultrasound to see if there had been any turning of baby B. Will was up by Mac's head and when the picture came up it looked to him like both babies were head down, now. "He's turned, hasn't he," Will asked.

The doctor smiled. "They are both head down now. I'm comfortable with you having a vaginal delivery, if you are, Mac," the doctor said cleaning off the gel.

"That's what I want. Thanks."

"Have you lost your mucus plug?"

"This morning."

"Does that mean we're close to the birth," Will asked.

"Closer. Let me check Mac's cervix and I can tell more." Will was holding Mac's hand while the doctor examined her. "You are one hundred percent effaced and between two and three centimeters dilated. Are you having any contractions?"

"Not anything consistent and not progressing."

"The minute they start progressing I want a call, Mac, and I want you en route to the hospital. You are full term for twins. Your blood pressure is good. I still want you to rest as much as possible but you don't have to stay in bed or on the couch."

"Okay."

"Go ahead and get dressed. I want to see you next week if you've not gone into labor before then."

"I'll make an appointment, thanks."

"I'll see you soon," the doctor said leaving the exam room.

Will helped her off the table and waited while she changed. "What would you like for lunch," he asked when she had changed.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup with Goldfish."

He smiled at her. "That's easy enough."

When they got home Will helped Mac into their bedroom. She was changing into more comfortable clothes in the bathroom while Will was making them lunch. Kate was running a few errands for Mac and she arranged to be back by the time Will had to leave.

Mac was lying on her side when Will brought their lunch into the bedroom. "Are you hungry?"

"Always," she replied. "It's hard eating for three."

He smiled and kissed her. "You're doing great."

They ate their lunch and Will took the dishes back to the kitchen. When he returned Mac was again lying down. "May I join you?"

She scooted over so he could lie behind her. "You feel okay?"

She nodded and snuggled into him. "Tired."

"I know you are, Mac. We're almost there."

"We need to decide on names," she said.

"David Andrew is still my first choice for baby A."

"And baby B?"

"Cooper William."

"I like both of those. Have we decided?"

"I think so," he said kissing her temple. "Can I do anything, Mac?"

"You're doing it, Billy."

He continued to hold her and touch her, massaging her back until he heard the elevator door open. "Kate's home," he whispered.

"Hmmm," was all the response he got from her. He eased himself out of bed without waking her and went into the living room to find Kate.

Kate was standing out on the balcony and he called her name so he wouldn't scare her as she looked to be in deep thought.

She turned and smiled at him. "Join me?"

"Sure, for a couple of minutes. I've got to get back to the studio."

"How's Mac?"

"Tired and asleep currently. How are you?"

"I got a call from the District Attorney in Lincoln while I was out running errands. Tony is pleading guilty. There won't be a trial just a sentencing and I don't have to be there."

"I'm glad you don't have to go through a trial," he said. "When's the sentencing?"

"Next week."

"Do you want to give a statement at the sentencing? Or be there when the judge hands down their judgment?"

"I can't decide. I wonder if it would make me feel better, but then I think what's the point. I've made peace with the situation and he can't hurt me any more."

"Do you want me to have someone pack up the house and ship your things here?"

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I do need to go back and close out some accounts and say goodbye to some friends. I'm going to wait a while though. I might get Jane to go with me."

"Whatever I can do, okay?"

"Thanks, Will," she said kissing his cheek.

"Keep an eye on Mac. I've got to go back to work. I'll see you later," he said.

Mac was still asleep when Kate went to check on her an hour later. She sat on the side of the bed and Mac opened her eyes. "I'm just checking on you, are you okay?"

Mac yawned and said, "I am, just tired."

"I bet you're ready to have your body back to yourself, too, huh?"

"I'm ready for these guys to be born," she said smiling.

"Soon, very soon."

"Did Will go back to work?"

"He did, about an hour ago."

"Do we have anything left to do?"

Kate thought about the question and said, "I think we are ready. The nursery is ready to go. We've got their clothes washed. We've got diapers and wipes and all that. The pump is coming later this week. The stroller is here as are the car seats. You've been to childbirth classes. I think we're ready, Mac."

"Good. We decided on names."

"Really, what did you decide?"

"David Andrew and Cooper William."

"David and Cooper, I like them, that's great."

Mac winced.

"Are you okay?"

"See what time it is, please."

"Was that a contraction, Mac?"

"I think so. They've been happening on and off for a while but never progressing. My doctor wants a call the minute they start progressing."

Mac and Kate talked for a while and there were no more contractions. "I'm sorry, Mac."

"It's okay. It will happen soon enough. The doctor said I didn't have to stay in bed or on the couch, but I did have to take it easy. Let's sit outside for a while and enjoy the sun."

When Will got home Mac was in the living room watching the news. "Good show."

"Thanks. I didn't expect to see you awake," he said kissing her.

"I slept quite a while this afternoon and I seem to have more energy tonight."

He sat down next to her and pulled her to himself. "Any contractions today?"

"Yes, but nothing that progressed."

"Have you had dinner?"

She smiled at him. "I could have a snack," she said.

"Do you want to stay here, or come into the kitchen?"

"Kitchen. Help me up, please."

He got off the couch and held his hands out to her and pulled her off of the couch. Mac had gotten rid of the boot a few weeks earlier and her foot and ankle were back to normal. She followed him into the kitchen and sat on her favorite stool.

"What would you like to eat, Mackenzie," he asked with a smile.

"What are you having?"

"I feel like some eggs and maybe toast with jelly."

"That sounds good, except for the toast and jelly part."

He laughed. "Would you like your regular omelet," he asked smiling at her.

"Please. Tell me how Jim is doing."

"He's not you and he's not ready to be an EP on a permanent basis. This is really good for him and he's learning, but he's struggling some too."

"Struggling how?"

"He doesn't have enough confidence in himself and he doesn't always trust his instincts."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately not. These are things he has to work on himself. He may want to talk; you could give him a call. It might help."

"I'll call him. Ohhh," she exclaimed.

"Mac?"

"Contraction, a strong one. What time is it?"

"9:45," he said and came to stand behind her. His hands were on her lower back, "here," he asked.

She nodded and was breathing deeply, and exhaling slowly. He was massaging her lower back, trying to help with the pain. The contraction lasted for almost a minute. He kept rubbing her back and trying to help her relax.

"Time," she said.

"9:55, ten minutes." She was trying to breathe through the pain and laced her fingers with his, holding on. "You're doing great, Mac." When that contraction was finished he turned her around and stood between her legs so she could rest against him.

"Billy…."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Are we going to have babies tonight, Mac?"

"Probably not tonight, but tomorrow, I think so."

"I can't wait to meet David and Cooper," he said, kissing her head.

"Me, too."

Will called the doctor and let her know what was happening and she wanted Mac to go on to the hospital. She said she would call the hospital and let them know that Mac was on her way.

Will walked Mac to the couch and had her sit there while he grabbed their things and got Kate. Lonny had been called and was on his way.

Kate was waiting with Mac while Will called Jane and Charlie. The doorman called up to let Will know that Lonny was out front. Will and Kate helped Mac up and into the elevator and then into Lonny's SUV. He got them to Presbyterian in record time.

Mac was pre-registered and the emergency room was waiting on Mac since her doctor had called ahead. Ten minutes later Mac was in a room and had changed into a gown. Kate was waiting for Jane in the lobby. Jane and Sam arrived together and Kate brought them upstairs to Mac's room.

Mac was sitting up in bed debating foreign policy with Will. A knock on their open door interrupted them.

"Are you guys up for some company," Jane asked.

"Come on in," Mac said.

"How are you doing," Jane asked.

"Okay. Contractions are about eight minutes apart and getting closer."

"Are you getting an epidural," Kate asked.

"No."

Mac's doctor arrived and everyone left except Will. "How are you doing, Mac?"

"Okay. Contractions about every eight minutes now."

"Let me take a look and see how you're dilating," she said. When she examined Mac she said, you are almost six centimeters. That's excellent. What will help is if you will walk around. When the contractions get closer we're going to put heart monitors on each baby so we can monitor them."

The doctor left and Will asked her if she wanted to walk around and she nodded. They walked for about an hour and through several contractions. When they made it back to her room Jane was there waiting for them.

"How are you feeling," she asked them both.

"Okay so far," Mac answered.

"Will?"

"Good. What do you have?"

"Scrubs for you to change into. Go ahead and change, I'll wait with Mac."

"Thanks. Right back."

Will changed and put his street clothes in a bag that Jane had given him.

"I'll take your bag and put it in my locker, okay?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a while," she said and kissed them both.

The next few hours saw Mac's labor move into the next stage with contractions coming harder and faster than before. Will was by her side constantly. He was supportive and funny and exactly what she needed.

"Did you call my parents?"

"I did, but I had to leave messages to call me. All of their phones went to voicemail."

"Thanks. May I have some ice chips?"

He grabbed the cup and sat on the bed next to her and fed her some ice chips.

"Thanks."

He sat the cup back on the table and kissed her. "You're amazing, you know that? I love you, Mac."

She hugged him and said, "I love you, too, Billy."

The doctor came in to check Mac's progress. "You're fully dilated, ten centimeters, Mac."

"Really?"

"Really," she said smiling. "Are you ready to meet your sons?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, I'm going to get you moved to an OR and we'll get ready. Just try to relax while you can. I'll see you in a few minutes."

By the time Mac was moved into the OR she was feeling contractions about every three minutes and she was shaking. The doctor explained to Will that this is normal and all that Mac needed was him and his support.

Mac was moaning and holding onto his hands with all her strength. "I need to push," she yelled.

"Go ahead and push with the contractions Mac," the doctor coached. Will was up by Mac's head whispering in her ear. No one heard what he said, but it made Mac focus and push with a determination he'd never seen. David was born at 7:50pm. The baby was placed on Mac's chest and she, the nurse and Will were all wiping him off and kissing him. Another nurse put a hat on him and took him to check him out. About ten minutes later Cooper was born. Both boys were healthy. They were wrapped and placed in their parent's arms. The doctor delivered each placenta and stitched a small tear. They were both oblivious to the work Mac's doctor was doing, they were too busy getting to know their sons.

"I love you," Will said to Mac. "Thank you."

"God, I love you, Billy. I can't believe we did this," she said crying. He placed his head next to hers and kissed her.

"We're going to get you all back upstairs and see if these guys want to breastfeed," one of their nurses explained.

When they were all back and settled a lactation consultant came in and helped get the babies positioned and showed Mac how to breastfeed. Will was sitting on the side of the bed watching and smiling at Mac. "You're amazing," he said.

"So are you," she replied.

After the babies were fed a nurse came in and explained that there was a waiting area full of friends waiting for news. "I'll go down and talk to them, thanks. Are you okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

"I am. I'm going to try to sleep some while I can."

He kissed her and said, "I'll be right back."

When Will walked into the waiting area the entire News Night team was there in addition to Jane, Sam, Kate, Don, Sloan and Charlie. They all went silent when they saw Will.

"We have two handsome little boys. David Andrew and Cooper William." There were hugs and congratulations all around. Charlie pulled him aside and hugged him and said congratulations. "Tell Mac I'll come see her tomorrow when she's had some time to rest."

"I will, thank you."

Jane and Kate were next to hug and congratulate him. This celebration went on for almost half an hour and he needed to get back to the room. He thanked everyone for coming and supporting them. Kate and Jane walked him back down to the room. He stuck his head in to see if Mac was asleep, but she was wide-awake. "You up for two visitors?"

"Sure, come on in."

Will let Kate and Jane in and they both hugged Mac. Will introduced them to their nephews. Kate and Jane were as in love with the babies as she and Will. They visited for just a few minutes and said they would be back by tomorrow, as they wanted to give her some time to recover and bond with the babies.

When they were alone and everything had quieted down Will climbed into bed with Mac and held her close while they watched the boys sleep. "We did this, Mac. I love you."

"I love you, too, Billy."

The End


End file.
